Halo Dxd: El Spartan Sekiryutei
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Luego de una vida dura, Issei esta preparado para enfrentar ante las amenazas del mundo y hacerse de un nombre y ser respetado por todos, de todos modos, por el tiene sangre de Spartan y el sera el nuevo Spartan Sekiryutei. Issei Serio, Mercenario y IsseiXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos y amigas como han estado aquí de nuevo un nuevo capítulos que les traigo un nuevo fic mejor diría Crossover entre el anime de Highschool Dxd con el Videojuego de Halo y sus Sagas.

La razón de mi motivo de esta nueva idea bueno verán que me encanta la saga de Halo por su extraordinaria historia del Spartan 117 o mejor conocido como el Jefe Maestro o Master Chief o John-117 el protagonista de las sagas de Halo 1,2,3, excepción del ODST Y REACH. Junto con nuestro pervertido preferido el Sekiryuutei Oppai Issei Hyodou. Y si se dan cuenta que la Balance Breaker de Issei, tiene una similitud exacta con la armadura de batalla de los Spartans en el mundo de Halo, bueno de ahí junto con algunas armas y personajes quisiera darle algunos giros al Cannon y Novelas de Dxd.

En esta ocasión hare algo diferente a lo usual de los fics de Dxd, y gracias a un amigo mío que es el especialista y experto en el tema de Dxd me estuvo asesorando en cómo podría hacer el fic de Dxd con Halo.

En este fic será de nuevo un IsseiXHarem pero serán de mujeres más serias, decididas y con más madurez en el tema del romance. Así que ya están decididas las parejas para nuestro nuevo Spartan Sekiryuutei.

Sin más comenzamos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El ruido ensordecedor de una camioneta o mejor dicho del Warthog (Jabali) estrellándose de forma estertorosa en la Nave ``Forward Unto Dawn´´ en donde dos sujetos estaba levantándose luego de su aterrizaje forzoso.

Y a pesar de que querían recomponerse del impacto, no tenían el tiempo preciado debió que estaban en uno de los Anillos de Halo y que cual desafortunadamente estaban en sus últimos momentos de autodestrucción programada para destruir la amenaza de los Floods una raza parasitaria destructora de mundos de forma definitiva. Nuestros héroes se trataban del Líder de los Elites del Covenant ``El Inquisidor ´´ y el Spartan-117 ``El Jefe Maestro´´ estaban apresurados para irse de este anillo antes de que ese se destruyera todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

-¡Spartan!. Decía el Inquisidor esquivando algunas cajas que estaban cayendo debido la gravedad aumentaba por Halo.

-Adelántate, yo tengo algo que hacer. Responde el Spartan esquivando algunos vehículos siendo tirados debido la gravedad, mientras que se dirigía hacia el control de mando.

-Espero que lo logres Spartan. Decía el Inquisidor por última vez para luego tomar el mando de la nave.

El Spartan asintió ante las últimas palabras del Elite y se dirigió para poner el chip en donde estaba la I.A (Inteligencia Artificial) Cortana, en los controles de lanzamiento de la Nave ante la presión de la inminente explosión del anillo que se aproxima.

-vamos Cortana. Decía pensando el Spartan.

-Aguanta ya está. Responde Cortana agitada.

Una vez que se activaron los propulsores de la nave dio comienzo la carrera por la sobrevivencia entre la nave y la explosión del Anillo de Halo y para la mala suerte del Spartan cuando ya estaban saliendo del interior del anillo, la gravedad comenzó a hacer de las suyas haciendo que el spartan perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de la cubierta hacia el borde exterior pero por fortuna el Jefe Maestro se sujetó fuertemente de la cubierta agarrándose del metal para luego escalar hacia una preocupada Cortana pensando en que había perdido a su compañero.

-Jefe. Dice Cortana preocupada por el Spartan.

El Spartan ya una vez esquivado los últimos restos de vehículos que amenazan con caerle en su cabeza había llegado al puesto de control en donde estaba una aliviana Cortana y ambos miraban el final del anillo de Halo autodestruyéndose mostrando un gran destello de luz blanca que cegó a nuestros héroes mientras que esperaban que la nave se alejarse lo más posible del anillo para no quedar en medio de la explosión.

-Si no logramos… Susurraba Cortana con preocupación.

-Lo lograremos. Responde con seguridad el Jefe Maestro.

Luego todo el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse luego del gran flash viendo como comenzó a destruirse el Anillo de Halo y todo lo que habitaba en él, sin saber si habían sobrevivido o no.

 **6 meses después.**

Tierra. 3 de Septiembre del 2553.

Luego lo sucedido se encontraba el nuevo comandante de los Marines del planeta tierra junto con el Líder de los Elites El Inquisidor luego de que su Nave, bueno la mitad de su nave hallara impactado en el océano él fue el único sobreviviente de la explosión del Anillo Halo, él y los demás estaban de luto luego de que se supieran de que la otra mitad de la nave en el cual estaban el Spartan 117- o el Jefe Maestro y Cortana hallaran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra estaban rindiendo sus homenajes ante los caídos tanto humanos y del Covenant ahora que estaban en paz por más de siglos de guerra entre ambas razas.

-Para nosotros, la tormenta termino, la guerra acabo, pero no nos permitamos jamás a aquellos que viajaron a la huyente oscuridad y no volvieron… pues su decisión requirió más allá del valor… sacrificio…. y, una convicción firme y de lucha, nuestra lucha, estaba en otra vida… mientras comenzamos la reconstrucción, esta ladera seguirá baldía, un recuerdo para los héroes caídos, nos ennoblecieron a todos, y no deberán ser olvidados. Decía el Comandante en su discurso ante los invitados que se trataban de algunos Marines y Elites por parte del Inquisidor que también estaba para honrar a su antiguo Rival/Camarada.

En eso el comandante hacia el saludo militar haciendo la señal al capitán junto con siete tropas en fila con los rifles de batalla apuntando al ocaso del atardecer.

Capitán: ¡PRESENTEN ARMAS! Grito el capitán haciendo que los demás soldados dieran el tradicional cañonazo de los 21 disparos en homenaje a los caídos.

Y se escuchó los 21 disparos en todo el lugar.

El Inquisidor, se acercó hacia el comandante mientras él seguía mirando el monumento de los caídos, en el cual estaban fotos, flores, los nombres, códigos y apodos de hombres mujeres, elites y demás héroes que murieron en la guerra.

-Recuerdo como comenzó esta guerra, lo que su raza le hico a la mía, no puedo perdonarlos…. pero tiene mi agradecimiento, por quedarse a su lado hasta el final… es duro pensar que el está muerto. Decía el comodante mientras se daban las manos al Inquisidor en el cual el acepto ante la despedida del Comandante humano.

Ya una vez que todos se fueron, el Inquisidor miro por última vez el monumento de su antiguo camarada caído.

-Fue muy fácil. Susurraba el Inquisidor, despidiéndose de la tierra mientras era transportado por la nave del Covenant.

Ya en la nave los Elites ahora libres de la tiranía del Profeta, y de las amenazas de los Floods, ahora se embarcaban hacia su hogar, a Sanghelios, luego de siglos de derramamiento de Sangre de sus camaradas por guerras sangrientas sin sentido.

Pero por fin, había llegado el momento de paz para Humanos y el Covenant.

O eso parecía...

 **Mientras tanto en una parte del espacio exterior…**

Nos encontramos en un lugar oscuro poco alumbrado por las luces de las estrellas y galaxias con sus hermosos colores azul cielo a rojo carmesí, ahí deambulaba lo que fue la Nave ``Forward Unto Dawn´´ partida a la mitad tan solo había dejado la parte de la carga en donde estaban las municiones de diversos tipos de armas, y de los restos de vehículos destruidos por la explosión del Anillo, al parecer nadie había sobrevivido tal destrucción… o eso pensaban.

-¿Jefe? ¿Me Escuchas? Decía una voz de una mujer preocupada al tratar de comunicarse con su Jefe.

Esa era la voz de Cortana hacer contacto con el Spartan, ver si sobrevivió a la explosión de Halo.

En eso un par de luz se prendieron y aparecía entre las penumbra oscuridad el Spartan con sus luces de su casco prendidas alumbrando el oscuro lugar de la nave

-¿Cortana? Decía el Spartan 117 flotando en la nave debido la poca gravedad que había en el espacio miraba el lugar.

-Qué alivio, creí que también te había perdido. Dice Cortana Aliviada al ver a su jefe con vida.

-¿Qué paso Cortana? ¿En dónde estamos? Dice/pregunta el Spartan-117 mirando el espacio exterior y mirando algunas galaxias y lo que al parecer era la planeta tierra.

-No estoy segura, cuando halo disparo en su autodestrucción, se partió en miles de pedazos causo estragos al espacio exterior pero. Responde Cortana con preocupación a lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Dime Cortana? Dice el Spartan serio al ver la situación tan complicada que estaban metidos.

-Hubo una ruptura en el espacio-tiempo debido la destrucción de Halo, el portal no podría mantearse por sí mismo, lo cruzamos pero ahora estamos perdidos a la deriva en la ruptura, El inquisidor pudo estará salvo debido que fue transportado a las coordenadas exactas en donde se encuentra la base. Pero nosotros estamos en la deriva entre la fisura dimensional espacio-tiempo. Explicaba Cortana con seriedad ante la situación que estaban ella y el jefe maestro en la ruptura.

-Hmp. Gruño el Spartan mientras se alejaba del lugar llevándose el chip que contiene la I.A de Cortana con él y colocándolo en la parte posterior de su casco, y una vez terminado poner a su compañera en su armadura, el spartan se desplazó flotando con la poca gravedad que había se dirigió a uno de los lugares aun intactos que él podría descansar en una de las cámaras criogénica para poder descansar junto con Cortana.

Ya una vez en la parte de los cuartos criogénicos, ponía a Cortana en el puesto de mando en donde aparecía su holograma de ella mirando al spartan.

-Pero lo lograste, verdad… el covenant, los floods. Todo termino. Opinaba una optimista Cortana.

-Se acabó, responde el Spartan con voz agotada al ver que ya se había acabado su misión y su deber como Spartan.

Luego de eso, dejo las armas que había en el lugar desde armas de los Marines (Humanos, Odst y Spartan) y Armas del Covenant. En otro lado por si acaso las necesitara de nuevo, se dirigía hacia una cama Criogénica activaba para dormir de nuevo.

-Lanzare una señal, pero pasara un tiempo antes de que nos encuentren… quizás años. Explicaba Cortana ante la situación al ver que estarían un largo tiempo perdido en la ruptura.

El Spartan asintió lo que haría su compañera, y antes de que se durmiera miro por última vez a su compañera he amiga especial.

-Cuando me necesites….. Despiértame. Dice el Spartan antes de caer dormido en la cama criogénica.

Cortana asentía con tristeza al ver al spartan de nuevo dormido y al escuchar su voz ya cansada y quebrada ver que ya se había acabado su fuego interior como Activo Spartan, ya no sabía que le depararía después en un futuro cercano, miraba al Spartan ver que en un futuro lo despertaría, pero ahora no.

-Te extrañare…John. Decia cortana antes de descansar tambien entre los controles del mando.

Y de nuevo el lugar se volvió oscuro y frio en las penumbras de la oscuridad del espacio de la ruptura, esperando si la señal de auxilio llegara si en días, meses o quizás años…

Sin saber que ambos el futuro les depararían un largo camino que recorrer.

 **300 años después**

POV Narrador

Han pasado más de tres Siglos luego de que quedaran varados en el espacio exterior en donde nuestros héroes seguían dormidos por parte del Spartan-117 seguía dormido criogenizado y Cortana dormida entre los controles del mando de una destruida pero aun utilizable nave. Luego de deambular por la galaxia del sistema Solar había llegado a un planeta llamado Tierra, un lugar habitable en donde habitan los humanos, en ello Cortana ya recién despierta aprovecho, en que en unos minutos ya estarían entrando en la estratósfera para luego impactar de forma profunda en un bosque denso y espeso en donde no había civilización alguna, solamente a algunos kilómetros de una ciudad japonesa llamada Kuoh.

Cortana, luego de controlar el aterrizaje forzoso de la nave, estaba decidiendo si despertar al jefe maestro, pero según lo que le había pedido, solamente que le despertara si lo necesitara, por ahora Cortana decidió esperar para ver qué sucedería ambos en lo que parece ser nuevo mundo viendo si había alguien en quien los contactara.

-Pero aun así…. yo estaré esperando el momento en que despiertes John. Era lo que pensaba Cortana mientras seguía mirando el cuerpo criogenizado del Spartan .

Algunas semanas después

La vida de Issei Hyodou no ha sido nada reconfortarle, desde que era un recién nacido nunca conocido el amor y el afecto de su familia debido que sus padres fallecieron, a circunstancias peculiares, desde su padre que falleció mejor dicho muerto en la guerra por el bien de su país se le declaro KIA (Killer in Action) y su madre falleció en el parto al no sobrevivir en un embarazo riesgoso se le fue forzado a vivir en un Orfanatorio de su ciudad de Kuoh, en donde fue recibido con los brazos abiertos al darle lo poco de afecto que le dieron al infante, pero al pasar el tiempo, al notar que nadie parece querer adoptarlo debido que ya está en una edad crecida, comenzó a deprimirse al tal grado que opto a lo más drástico que ha hecho. Abandonar al orfanatorio sin el consentimiento de los pocos compañeros e amigas que se hicieron, y forzado a madurar olvidando su infancia porque el mundo de afuera es crudo y cruel en especial que habían varios individuos con alas de murciélago y alas negras intentándolo matar de miles de manera, obligando a Issei ser más cauteloso, reservado y serio al entablar una plática con alguien.

Lo único en quien pudiera confiar, era cierto Dragón que residía en el, luego de que escapara en su Decimo intento de asesinato, Issei fue llamado desde su interior en donde conoció por primera vez a su Socio, El Dragón Rojo de Gales, o mejor conocido como el Sekiryutei Ddraig, Uno de los dos grandes dragones celestiales. Issei y Ddraig, ambos tanto el Dragón y el Humano decidieron trabajar juntos para convivir ambos, por ejemplo el poco entrenamiento improvisado y acelerado que le daba Ddraig a Issei para que dominaba su Boosted Gear, una de las 13 Longunus, en el cual residía el Dragón al menos en un nivel básico que le permitiera persuadir a sus atacantes. E igualmente Ddraig le informo a su joven portador del mundo sobrenatural que se vería obligado a vivir, que a diferencia del mundo que vivía hasta asía poco el cual era el mundo ``normal´´, había otro mundo que para casi la totalidad de los humanos es desconocido… el "sobrenatural", los humanos no sabían que convivían con seres sobrenaturales como los Ángeles, los Ángeles Caídos, Los Demonios, Youkais, Vampiros y Dioses. Para cualquier ser humano seria ficticio y mentira, pero para el que era parte Dragón era real, según lo que le decía su socio Ddraig. Y es por eso que ambos decidieron trabajar juntos como socios/compañeros/amigos, entrenando para poder sobresalir ante esta oscuridad que tenía que vivir, al igual que los tiempos difíciles en un futuro no muy lejano…

Issei al poco tiempo con el entrenamiento improvisado por Ddraig le servía para mantearse alejado de sus perseguidores ya sean algunos demonios sin señor/callejeros junto con algunos ángeles caídos que querían matarlo o quitarle su Sacred Gear para sus propios fines siniestros, y es por ello Issei y Ddraig decidieron huir de la ciudad luego de intentos fallidos de asesinatos hacia éll, y optaron por ocultarse en los bosques espesos de Kuoh. En donde el pelicastaño se vio forzado a adentrarse a ese lugar desconocido y peligroso para un infante joven, ante sus perseguidores que son Demonios callejeros y ángeles caídos en buscan de su cabeza y su Sacred Gear.

Issei ya adentro de los bosques de Kuoh tuvo un enfrentamiento con varios de sus perseguidores caídos que le cazaban como sabuesos en busca de su Zorro buscado su cabeza y apoderarse de su Sacred Gear a cualquier costo. Pero Issei no se los hacia fácil, aun con su casi que inexperiencia en combate, algo de improvisación y ayuda por parte de Ddraig, pudo emboscarlos haciendo uso de la espesura del bosque, sin más opción que haber sido forzado a tomar la ofensiva con ayuda de Ddraig utilizando el Dragon Shoot dejando gravemente herido a muchos de sus perseguidores a causa de la explosión del disparo de energía y matado a otros que recibieron el impacto directo, pero Issei tampoco salió ileso además del agotamiento a causa del ataque la onda expansiva de la explosión también lo alcanzo al igual que esquirlas de roca y madera que laceraron algunas partes de su cuerpo pero aún estaba con vida, dejando grandes secuelas en sus perseguidores como a él. Con ese ataque había logrado perder a varios de sus perseguidores pero todavía no estaba a salvo y para evitar más enfrenamiento con sus enemigo o por lo menos darle un segundo aire para recomponerse, decidió adentrarse más y más a lo profundo del bosque. Sin saber que se encontrarían la sorpresa de su vida.

 **Mientras tanto con Cortana.**

Cortana había sentido las presencias de varios acercándose hacia la nave, una de ellas estaba muy débil, al punto alcanzar el nivel crítico y es por eso que la chica decidió despertar de una vez al jefe maestro preparado para un nuevo combate. Luego de pasar unos minutos de esperar al Spartan de su largo sueño criogenizado, le pregunto a su compañera Cortana el porqué de su despertar. La chica en respuesta le indico la situación en que estaban, desde los 300 años que ha estado dormido, la llegada a este nuevo mundo parecido al suyo, y al parecer nuevas amenazas para la mala suerte del Spartan que ya estaba harto de guerras, pero al notar la preocupación en su voz, el spartan decidió dejar sus pensamientos y ponerse en serio tomando un par de armas de las que habían en el cuarto, luego se llevó el chip de cortana para ponerlo de nuevo en su armadura para acompañarlo y salir al exterior de la nave, esperando a que se enfrentaría en este nuevo mundo.

 **De regreso con Issei.**

De regreso a la batalla, Issei ya estaba ensangrentado y agotado por enfrentarse ante un escuadrón de cuatro sujetos conformados por Demonios y ángeles caídos, el castaño no estaba en plenas condiciones para seguir luchando debido a las heridas en su cuerpo, el agotamiento y el sobre-esforzar su cuerpo usando Boosted Gear y el poder de Ddraig. Su situación actual no era la más favorable, sus perseguidores lo había alcanzado y rodeado sin darle posibilidad alguna de escarpar… aunque ellos también estaban heridos parecían estar en mejores condiciones que él, además que lo superan en número y habilidad…

El castaño ya agotado y apenas con fuerza para mantenerse en pie, se negaba a morir sin luchar, así que a pura fuerza de voluntad y alentado por su compañero dragón, Issei opto la postura de batalla que le enseño Ddraig con su sacred gear materializado en su brazo izquierdo, listo para la que el considero su última pela por la supervivencia…

-Ahora si no tienes escapatoria maldito mocoso, dice uno de los caídos.

-Ríndete y mataremos de forma rápida e indolora, dice uno de los demonios…

-Es momento de que nos entregues esa sacred gear, un mocoso y patético humano como tú no debería tener tan valioso objeto, dice otro caído.

-Si he de morir aquí lo are peleando hasta mi último aliento, y no pienso morir aun, no sin antes llevarme a varios de ustedes con migo al Hades, responde el castaño…

-Si así lo quieres… Entonces cumpliré tu deseo matándote lenta y dolorosamente, responde otro de los demonios que estaba listo lanzarse al ataque.

Antes de que el demonio se moviera para atacar al castaño, el sonido agudo de un arma de fuego resonó en la zona, seguido de un ruido sordo el cual provenía del cuerpo del demonio que pretendía atacar al chico cayendo al suelo. El cual cayó abatido con un tiro preciso en la cabeza matando al ser demoniaco sin saber que lo había golpeado.

Todos, tanto los demonios, caídos e inclusive Issei se sobresaltaron por el sonido de esa arma al igual la imagen algo perturbadora del demonio abatido no era nada agradable cuando el siguiente disparo fue a uno de los ángel caído que por su mala suerte su cabeza fue partida por el impacto de la bala.

Ahora el ambiente si era de tención/preocupación y miedo al ver que no estaban solos completamente, y el demonio que ya sentía el miedo por los vientos, sus instintos le gritaba que huyera de ahí ahora, pero de pronto sintió algo punzante en su cuello sintiendo sus fluidos vitales aun tibios manchando su cuerpo para luego morir de forma rápida luego de que el ultimo caído ver a su camarada temporal caer en combate sentía el miedo y preocupación al no saber de dónde lo atacaría ya sea por lejos o por cerca en eso preparo una lanza de luz ver en que ángulo lo atacaría si en frente o en su punto ciego.

El ultimo sujeto que era un caído estaba aterrado al ver que era el último en pie, prefería largarse de ese lugar y dejar al mocoso a que la naturaleza salvaje se encargara de él y huir, abandonar toda esperanza luego de su fracaso en su misión eso era lo que tenía planteado hacer hasta que sintió un dolor agudo y punzante en su espalda para notar en su torso y más al ver que una hoja azul celeste le penetro, el caído solamente pudo gemir de dolor al sentir la muerte próxima y cayendo sin vida y ver que solamente quedo Issei con un miedo a la muerte al no sabía si el sería el último en morir a manos de ese sujeto. Pero debido a sus heridas, pérdida de sangre y agotamiento físico y mental llevaron a que el cansancio le ganara la batalla enviándolo al mundo de la inconciencia cayendo al suelo ante mirada del responsable de aquella carnicería, ni más ni menos que el Spartan 117 o el Jefe Maestro.

El Spartan miraba con cierta pena al chico por todo lo que le paso, sobrevivir ante la intemperie, en cierta parte le recordaba mucho a él en su vida como Spartan, que desde joven fue a la guerra ante el Covenant dejando su infancia y juventud y madurar de forma cruel por el bien suyo, viendo que ya no había peligro alguno se llevó al chico entre sus hombros para curarlo en la nave con los medicamentos que tenía, y esperaba que el chico se recompusiera, aunque se preguntaba si ese tal "sacred gear" que esos "seres" se referían es el objeto rojo que el chico tiene en su brazo izquierdo.

 **Horas después**

Ya en la Nave ``Forward Unto Dawn´´ se encontraba un joven Issei acostado en una de las camillas improvisadas del lugar en donde el Spartan con algunos botiquines de primeros auxilios, atendió de forma directa a Issei curando las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo deteniendo el sangrado, contusiones en su cuerpo y traumas ligeros. Al igual que tener algo de comida cerca para cuando el chico despertara, ya que lo más seguro es que llevo tiempo sin comer por estar escapando de sus perseguidores…

Luego de un tiempo en que el pelicastaño había descansado luego de un día agitado, se despertó ya no en un lugar frio como en las calles, tampoco en el orfanato si no en una "nave" en donde se encontraba con el sujeto que lo había asesinado a sus perseguidores que querían matarlo.

Al principio sintió miedo ya que pensó que también tendría el mismo final, pero el junto con el holograma de Cortana tranquilizaron al chico, al ver que estaba fuera de peligro, y se presentaron como John-117 y Cortana mientras que el joven pelicastaño se presentó como Issei Hyodou, es lo único que sabe de su nombre. El Spartan le pregunto porque estaba tan alejado de la ciudad ante la preocupación de su familiares, algo que le toco de manera sentimental a Issei quien agacho la cabeza diciendo que era Huérfano de Nacimiento, el Spartan se lamentó por preguntarle algo persona e indebido ante los regaños de su compañera, pero Issei les explico que no se preocuparan, que él ya había superado la muerte de sus padres como la vida en el orfanato y en las calles, la lucha por sobrevivencia ante sus adversarios. Algo que le llamo la atención de John y de Cortana a ver que ese chico ha tenido una vida muy difícil, el siempre salía adelante ante todo, y el luchaba cada día para salir bien. Para cortana le recordaba mucho la historia del Spartan, el también había vivido sin padres ni familia, debido a su reclutamiento joven y además su estricto entrenamiento del proyecto SPARTAN al igual que esa voluntad inquebrantable de luchar hasta el final, sin importar que estuviera herido de muerte el seguiría luchando sin miedo a la muerte ni a rendirse, algo que ella y el Spartan vieron en el chico.

El spartan luego de hablar de forma más tranquila al chico quien a la vez comía algo para recuperar fuerzas, le pregunto quiénes eran esos seres misterios con Alas de murciélago y alas negras. Pero antes de que el castaño pudiera responder la Boosted Gear en el brazo izquierdo de Issei se materializo, y el dragón que reside en ella hablo de forma que el Spartan y cortana pudieran escucharlo. Ddraig le agradeció el Spartan por salvar a su joven portador de aquellos demonios y ángeles caídos, después se presentó como el Dragón emperador rojo/sekiryuutei Ddraig uno de los dos dragones celestiales. Para Cortana y Jhon escuchar la voz del dragón, extrañamente les dio la sensación de estar hablando con un ser de gran poder y autoridad, pero eso no se lo esperaban, ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a aliens del covenant, brutes, a los Forerruners y la Raza parasitaria Floods, pero ver "escuchar" un Dragón, una criatura que se cree mitológica, eso ya supero sus expectativas.

Ddraig de forma directa les hablaba a Cortana y a John sobre del mundo sobrenatural en donde vive su joven portador, el cual es habitado por seres sobrenaturales llamados Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, y Demonios en la facción Bíblica, sino que también habitaban, Youkais, Vampiros, seres de otras mitologías como asgardiana, egipcias, griega romana entre otras más… y en especial… Dragones, para el escepticismo del Spartan y Cortana pero con lo que han visto a lo largo de sus vidas no es que sonara tan descabellado, al igual que comenzaron de hablar de que Issei era el actual portador de la "boosted gear" en la cual el fue sellado luego de ser derrotado junto al dragón emperador blanco en la gran guerra de las tres facciones bíblicas, una de las 13 Longinus y una de las más poderosas en el mundo superando los poderes de los dioses y Maous. El Spartan estaba realmente sorprendido, ahora entendía por qué aquellos "demonios y caídos" querían hacerse con el chico a toda costa, al ver que en él reside un gran poder como responsabilidad en sus hombros, es obvio que sería blanco facil por las facciones ya sea reclutarlo por la fuerza o eliminarlo por ser una amenaza peligrosa para sus planes. Tanto Ddraig, Cortana y el Spartan, estaban haciendo una clase de trato en ayudar a Issei para que pueda defenderse por sí mismo de amenazas en un futuro, por Ddraig quería que su portador sea fuerte y que sobreviviera ya que como actual sekiryuutei su vida será de todo menos sencilla, con Cortana sentía pesar y empatía por la condición del chico, le recordaba mucho a John pero muy joven, y ella estaba dispuesto y decidida a ayudarlo, y en cuanto al Spartan-117 veía a ese chico como si fuera su mismo reflejo, y estaba decidido ayudarlo cueste lo que cueste y además de que le dio un motivo para que le dejara algo con el cual en un futuro cercano pudiera forjar su propio y defenderse de quienes tengan pensado usarlo para su propio beneficio. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, mejor capacitado y más seguro de sí mismo, podría salir adelante ante la oscuridad que busca atraparlo.

Mientras que Issei ya más recuperado y con fuerza al sanar sus heridas estaba preparándose para regresar a la ciudad y seguir su camino, sin siquiera imaginar que quien lo salvo tendría otros planes para el…

-Sabes Issei. Verte a ti es como ver mi mismo reflejo, pero con la diferencia que tú has tenido que afrontar las dificultades de la vida a una edad más temprana… en tus hombros reside un gran poder que te convierte en blanco de muchos hambrientos y codiciosos, quizás este encuentro el destino lo quiso así. Y por ello es mi responsabilidad formarte para que puedas afrontar los difíciles retos que te depara el futuro, porque si mi vida me ha enseñado algo es que el poder atrae a amigos como enemigos por igual, dice el Spartan.

El castaño estaba realmente sorprendido por las palabras de Jhon, honestamente no se lo esperaba…

-Ya ha hecho mucho por mí al salvarme y curar mis heridas, agradezco el que quiera ayudarme, pero no quiero que se haga enemigos por mi culpa, responde el castaño.

EL Spartan sonrió de forma discreta, le sorprendía lo listo que era el chico al igual que lo maduro… todo a causa de que su "condición" le obligo a crecer intelectualmente más rápido.

-No te preocupes Issei, estoy seguro que de todos los posibles lugares en este mundo, esta selva es el último lugar en el que decidirían buscarte. Tenemos algunos años antes de que se den cuenta de que te encuentras aquí, dice Jhon.

-John tiene razón en lo que dice Issei, contamos con tiempo suficiente para prepárate incluso prepáranos por si algo pasa antes de lo planeado, dice Cortana segura de sus palabras.

-Aun así…

El castaño fue interrumpido por su compañero de por vida…

- **Cachorro ellos tienen razón, aquí estaremos seguro por un tiempo y podrías entrenar con seguridad sin preocuparte por posibles ataques, ya que gracias las acciones de aquellos demonios y caídos pensaran que te eliminaron haciéndonos las cosas más fáciles ya que pasara años antes de que sea quienes sean que les enviaros a matarte se den cuenta de que ellos fallaron en su misión** , dice el dragón.

EL castaño pensó las posibles opciones por unos minutos…

-De acuerdo acepto la propuesta de quedarme aquí y entrenar, responde issei.

Cortana sonrió a la respuesta del chico mientras el Spartan asiento satisfecho, Ddraig también estaba satisfecho por la respuesta de su portador ya que aquí podría entrenarle más libremente sin estar alerta todo el tiempo a posibles ataques.

-Excelente. Comenzaremos mañana mismo con el entrenamiento, y desde este mismo momento te digo que no será nada fácil dejaras sangre, sudor y lágrimas con él, dice Jhon con firmeza probando la convicción y determinación del chico.

-El camino fácil nunca ha sido la mejor opción, todo en la vida se obtiene con sacrificio ya que nada es gratis, si para llegar a ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para defenderme y ayudar a otros con mi misma condición, he de romperme todos los huesos que así sea, responde el castaño.

El Spartan no podía estar más satisfecho con la respuesta del chico… es alguien con gran fuerza de voluntad. Cortana también satisfecha con la respuesta de Issei, sin duda él y Jhon son muy parecidos.

Así que a la mañana siguiente comenzaría el largo y riguroso entrenamiento para el castaño con los serían sus tres maestros para volverse más fuerte y ser alguien con el poder de forjar su propio destino.

Aunque los tres esperaba que con el tiempo pudieran entrenar al joven Sekiryuutei sin problema alguno…

 **7 años después**

Han pasado 7 años y unos cuantos meses luego de que el Spartan117/John, la Inteligencia Artificial Cortana y el Dragon Rojo de Gales Ddraig han entrenado de forma intensa, dura y estricta al joven Issei Hyodou en donde a su temprana edad comenzó a entrenar y muchas cosas cambiaron de ahora en adelante para el joven Sekiryuutei.

Para comenzar en los primeros semestres, Ddraig, había hablado de forma directa pero honesta en que ayudara a su portador, pero tenía una limitante que todo ser humano tenia… el corazón humano, el corazón de los seres humanos eran vulnerables a enfermedades mortales, armas ordinarias a sobrenaturales, y su esperanza de vida máximo era de 75 - 85 años de edad "con suerte", y es por ello que le propuso a Issei que hiciera cierto sacrificio, el cual es su corazón humano para así ganar uno de Dragón en su lugar, la ventaja era que ya no tenía limites humanos y con el tiempo debido a la influencia del corazón de dragón iría ganando otros beneficios al pasar de los años estando a la par de varios seres del mundo sobrenatural… beneficios tales una piel más dura como la de un dragón pero conservando la apariencia de una piel humana, fortalecimiento de sus órganos vitales a causa de la sangre de dragón, huesos más resistentes, músculos más fuertes, visión mejorada, velocidad/fuerza/resistencia/agilidad mejorada, entre otros más… la única desventaja es que es vulnerable a las armas dragón slayer… Pero el sacrificio valió la pena con el pasar de los años ya que los beneficios empezaron a ser notorios, ahora que su entrenamiento físico, mental y espiritual le estaba dando frutos para el joven Issei.

El jefe maestro o mejor dicho John-117 le enseñaba de forma completa a Issei, desde lo básico en como dominar las armas ya sea con lo mas esencial desde una pistola, hasta la artillería pesada en lo que es el lanzacohetes, al igual que muchas otras armas ya sean de los marines hasta las del covenant, en especial lo último dominaba con maestría Issei ante los ojos del spartan que veía ese talento natural en los Elites y en los Brutes hasta superando a los Centinelas de los Forerruners. Además de eso le instruía combates de cuerpo a cuerpo ya sea estilo de peleas callejeras a asesinatos sigilosos empleando sus manos o con cualquier tipo de arma, si quería asesinar de forma silenciosa pero brutal, le instruía en el cuchillo, y no solo era teórico, gracias a Cortana que le daba entrenamientos extensos de días enteros en simulaciones virtuales para Issei poniendo en práctica todo lo aprendido por el jefe maestro viendo si aprendió de forma autodidacta y rápida. Y a pesar de que era extensas las horas Issei las cumplía al pie de la letra superándolas.

Con Ddraig, él y su compañero Dragón siguieron entrenando en el dominio de la boosted gear a un nivel mucho más elevado que en un principio, lo primero fue el acondicionamiento físico que al principio fue brutal para Isse al sentir los primeros efectos secundarios de su corazón de dragón comenzaron a afectarles desde un principio ya que los cambios siempre causaban un poco de dolor al cuerpo del chico y hacían que el esfuerzo hecho en los entrenamientos fuera aún mayor para el pelicastaño, pero al pasar los años de entrenamiento arduo pronto fueron desapareciendo poco a poco estos efectos secundarios y comenzó a acostumbrarse su nuevo corazón y características dragonicas que le estaba dando TODOS los beneficios que su compañero le hablo, aunque el único cambio notorio fueron sus ojos que adquirieron un aspecto de reptil y cambio de color siendo iguales a los de su compañero. Ahora él es más capaz de dominar la boosted gear sin peligro alguno en sobres forzarse demasiado ahora que su cuerpo ya está acostumbrado al poder colosal de Ddraig, al igual que algunos años después se adentró a mejorar en la balance breaker sin el tiempo limitado al igual que ya podría manejar su par de alas de dragón por cortesía de Ddraig en caso en que necesitara volar o para intimidar a sus enemigos si quería.

Ya Con Cortana a ella le instaría taticas, estrategias de combate, como luchar en ciertas circunstancias ya sea combate directo, emboscada, cuerpo a cuerpo, a distancia, y muchas más técnicas tácticas y estrategias de combate ante el joven Issei.

Así pasaron los años entre los 4 hasta que nuestro joven ahora adolescente Issei de 14 años de edad con una apariencia de 16/17 gracias su cualidades dragonicas que lo hacen desarrollarse de una forma más acelerada que un humano normal, se encontraba vestido con un traje parecido al del Spartan 117 a excepción que era de un color rojo carmesí con la visera de color naranja y la parte externa de su armadura tenía un traje negro ligero en el cual se acomodaba a su medida.

Luego de muchos años nuestro héroe Issei se encontraba reunido en su último día en la nave luego de que el Spartan John le había dicho que era su momento de partir, a lo que cortana al principio estaba protestando al ver que su compañero y su mejor hombre pensaba hacer, pero el Spartan John le había dicho que él ya estaba cansado de guerras, batallas, masacres y muerte, y al ver que nunca regresaría a su antiguo hogar, decidió que era momento de descansar en paz y reunirse con sus camaradas y colegas caídos. Ante la tristeza de Cortana y de Issei pero al ver que comprendían la decisión que había tomado del jefe maestro, y viendo que sería el último día en existencia del Spartan, por ello decidió darle el chip de cortana al joven Issei que lo incluía en su casco para integrarlo en su armadura bajo los consejos de Cortana, al igual que se llevaba la mayoría de las armas y con ayuda de Ddraig transfería las armas en la Boosted gear para incorporarlas en su nuevo arsenal.

Con unas últimas palabras el Spartan se despedía de su pupilo con un abrazo algo muy raro en él siempre era estoico y frio, pero viendo que había llegado su hora de partir, dejo de mostrar sus emociones en su aprendiz, quien devolvió el gesto.

Una vez que se despidieron del spartan Issei partía del lugar luego de que el Spartan activara el proceso de autodestrucción de la nave destruyendo todo lo que había en su interior incluyendo a él, borrando toda la evidencia que había de que alguna vez algo allí.

Ya fuera del bosque, Issei con pesar de haber visto partir a su maestro, pero con la frente en alto ahora que el spartan le había dejado su legado en sus manos junto con Cortana y Ddraig se haría de un nombre que todos recordaran.

Issei Hyodou, el Spartan Sekiryuutei ha llegado para hacer temblar al mundo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Disculpen por las tardanzas, apenas me acostumbre este nuevo estilo de escritura y de fic, algo muy raro en ver. Pero la verdad, me gusto este fic me encanto porque me imagino al pervetido #1 ahora mas serio y decidido ahora como un Spartan

Para plantearlos el será un mercenario, el no se unira en ninguno bando, ni con la familia gremory, ni los grigoris, angeles, Phoenix, Stiris o con Chaos Bridgade, el será indenpediente como se le plazca.

En su harem el será mas serio y mas tranquilo con las chicas, y ya estan seleccionadas las chicas, al igual que las armas que serán algunas de Halo junto con la boosted gear.

Y bueno espero que hallan disfrutado este nuevo fic y ve si es su preferido y ver si hay una continuación de este fic.

Y bueno ya casi es mi cumpleaños, el 27 de agosto ya cumplo los 22 años de edad y espero que lo disfruten, feliz sábado para todos amigos/as.

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi persona Anakin Namikaze, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD perteneciente al señor Ichiei Ishibumi y la serie de videojuegos Halo propiedad de Microsoft Studios…**

\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Diálogo…

*Hola, ¿me escuchas?* Llamada telefónica, holograma, etc…

"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de documentos y palabras a resaltar…

-[ **Se fuerte por los tuyos y tus sueños]** Ddraig o algún dragón hablando para todos…

 **[Es bueno estar de vuelta]** Ddraig o algún dragón hablando con su anfitrión mentalmente…

["Hola todos…"] anuncio importante de algo… 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hora de un Cambio y nuevos aliados

en una galaxia muy muy muy lejana

en una parte del Universo de Halo

Planeta Sanghelios

Ubicación: CE-80-9012

Hogar de la Raza de los Shanghelis o mejor conocido como los Elites

35 años después del tercer anillo halo destruido y la ``muerte del Spartan-117´´

Han pasado algunos años después luego de los acontecimientos entre la última guerra entre la Raza Humanas siendo comandadas por la UNSC (Cuerpo e los Marines de Estados Unidos) Y la confederación de planetas alienligeados dirigidos por los llamados profetas o mejor conocidos como el Pacto o Covenant en donde puso fin a su lucha luego de la tercera destrucción de Halo en donde puso jaque a la raza parasitaria Floods y las maquinaciones de los profetas, pero a grandes costos de vidas tanto humanas, elites, brutes, y forerruners (centinelas) el sacrificio fue hecho por un indiscutible hombre en que dio su vida por la de ellos, en especial a él que le dio en la oportunidad de salir de la destrucción de halo a costa de la vida de su amigo, dejando una marca en la conciencia de Thel Vadam o ``El Inquisidor´´ como lo habían puesto los profetas, ese era el rango más alto en el ejército del Covenant.

Al pasar el tiempo luego del final de la guerra, él y su raza se habían separado del Covenant entre los acuerdos de un pacto no agresión entre ambas razas, el inquisidor sabía que ese pacto aunque posible era muy efímero, sabía que otro profeta o los humanos corruptos trataran de romperlo y volvieran las sangrientas guerras entre ambas razas, el inquisidor decidió aislarse de los demás no sin antes dejarle todo el poder a su aliado más cercano y amigo, Rtas Vadum, como nuevo líder de su raza de los Elites.

En ese tiempo que estuvo en el exilio el Inquisidor en un lugar alejado de Sanghelios en una torre de transmisión estelar donde monitoreaba transmisiones de todo tipo, incluso de emergencias. le había llegado una llamada de auxilio, pero no una cualquiera, ya que el Inquisidor cuando pudo escuchar el mensaje de auxilio escucho la voz de Cortana en avisarles que tanto ella y el jefe maestro se encontraban bien pero estaban en un universo diferente, que estarían a millones de años luz. El inquisidor al saber que ellos seguían vivos vio las coordenadas en donde se había transmitido el mensaje y vio las coordenadas con ayuda de los GPS más modernos que le podrían ofrecer su tecnología del covenant, supo que ese universo se encontraba en la Vía Láctea en el Cinturón de Orión, y en un planeta que habitaba vida, ese planeta llamad Tierra.

Al tener las coordenadas exacta el inquisidor sabía que solo tenía una única oportunidad en ver nuevamente a su viejo amigo, y con ello tomó una Phantom (Nave de Transporte del Covenant) el mejor armamento del Covenant y víveres para algunos años luz, el inquisidor puso en marcha una odisea hacia lo más lejano de esta galaxia para un solo fin..

En busca del Spartan-117.

El inquisidor antes de partir había dejado un mensaje con un audio suyo despidiéndose de sus compatriotas al saber que habían encontrado al spartan, para que ellos no se preocuparan por su ausencia, el Inquisidor hora podía irse tranquilo y poniéndose en marcha hacia la siguiente galaxia.

-Fue muy fácil. Susurro el inquisidor (Típica frase del Inquisidor en Halo 3)

Sin más el Inquisidor se despedía de su hogar, patria, e amigos, para ir en busca de su viejo amigo de armas y traerlo de vuelta, sin saber que había entrado a un mundo bastante diferente al suyo.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra (Universo de DxD)

3 años después de la Muerte del Spartan-117 ``el Jefe Maestro´´

Luego de una despedida muy sentimental en la partida del último Spartan sobreviviente de guerras galácticas, nuestro joven Sekiryutei-Spartan, Issei Hyodou portaba su armadura de batalla heredada por la de su maestro fallecido junto con un gran arsenal y munición de armas de los Spartans y del Covenant pero la mayor sorpresa fue que su también maestra e amiga especial Cortana estaba de su lado en el chip instalado en su Casco, ahora tenía dos entidades con él, en el Chip a Cortana, y en la Boosted Gear de su brazo izquierdo a Ddraig.

Luego de despedirse por última vez de su maestro que en paz descanse Issei y compañía se alejaron del bosque de kuoh y adentrarse entre las sombras de la ciudad de Kuoh ahora no tan solo y mejor preparado para hacer frente a situaciones de alto riesgo, aún tenía en mente a los responsables que le estaban dando caza ya sean ángeles caídos rebeldes o demonios callejeros, él les daría caza y los mataría sin piedad alguna a esos seres sobrenaturales.

Luego de pasar algunas semanas en las calles oscuras de Kuoh, Isse pudo aprovechar en infiltrarse en el edificio del gobierno de la ciudad de Kuoh y recuperar la herencia de su familia que por derecho le corresponde, desde el dinero como bienes materiales. Ya una vez conseguido, Issei regresaba a su antigua morada en lo que fue una vez su hogar de sus padres que en paz descansen.

Isse junto con su querida amiga íntima y compañera virtual Cortana y su socio Ddraig, estuvieron decorando la casa Hyoudou, los últimos dos más que nada daban su opiniones y sugerencias ya que el que hacía todo el trabajo era el chico. Aunque el dragón más que ayudar solo se burlaba del chico ya que Cortana lo tenía de un lado para el otro cambiando constantemente los objetos, sacudiendo, barriendo, trapeando para ordenar todo… ya que aunque la chica virtual fuera parte de la milicia, no la hacía menos femenina o de gustos toscos en este ámbito, el castaño debía admitir que tenía mucha clase y estilo tanto como el mejor de los decoradores la hora de organizar distribuyendo el espacio apropiado para cada objeto y al decorar lo hacía con elegancia pero conservando un toque hogareño… al terminar el chico que exhausto ya que ni el intenso entrenamiento que tuvo no se comparaba con TODO lo que paso para dejar la casa impecable y organizada… más que nada por ordenen de la chica ya que no le permitió dejar un solo rincón de la casa sin limpiar y ordenar…

Issei junto a Cortana acordaron hacer ciertas modificaciones en la residencia, aunque eso tomará su tiempo y dedicación… ya que la idea de la chica virtual era implementar todo un cuartel general de la USMC (United States Marine Corps), pero sin alterar el aspecto exterior y parte del interior de la misma, sería algo más como un piso especial y secreto de la casa para no despertar sospechas… usando varias partes útiles que quedaron de la colisión de la nave, aunque Issei tendría que buscar el modo de conseguir la mayoría de los materiales ya que lo que obtendrían de lo que quedó de la nave no sería suficiente tal ves solo dos o tres décimas parte de todo lo que se necesita, el diseño de lo que será el cuartel no sería un problema ya que Cortana tiene los diseños del Pilar of Autum, también se le implementara una armería para que el castaño guarde todo el armamento que su maestro le regaló… sin contar que la chica tiene en mente planes más ambiciosos para un futuro no muy lejano, tales como un cuarto de radio interestelar, entre otras cosas… pero ahora la prioridad es que el castaño tuviera un hogar para vivir… además, de que actualmente solo se pudo hacer el cuarto de armería en lo que es el sótano de la casa, ya que el chico aun con el dinero de las cuentas de sus padres no contaba con todo el presupuesto para llevar a cabo tal proyecto y tampoco podía gastarlo todo ya que necesitaba dinero para saldar los gatos de la casa y comprar víveres mientras busca una forma de ganar dinero… y ya tenía una en mente… trabajar de mercenario… y Ddraig apoyo la idea. Aunque les valió una buena reprendida por parte de Cortana, pero quien llevó la mayor parte fue el castaño ya que aunque sea fuerte no dejaba de ser peligroso, además que aún hay más opciones para ganar dinero…

Lo otro es que el chico como todo adolescente, se dio sus privilegios compro una TV plasma, una consola de videojuego, DVD con varias películas y una pc portátil… claro que tal acción le costó un sermón por parte de la chica virtual por malgastar el dinero, pero aún fue flexible con el castaño ya que se alegraba que el chico tuviera actitudes como un adolescente de su edad…

Aun con todo esto, Issei no descuido de su entrenamiento y siguió entrenando con Ddraig en lo físico, el manejo de la Booster Gear mejorando su Dragon Shoot y creando variaciones del mismo, el balance breaker para aprovechar mejor dijo estado y ampliar el tiempo de uso, también tratar de mejorar en el ámbito de la magia que es el campo que menos progreso ha tenido ya que el dragón no puede ayudarle mucho… otro punto es la armadura de batalla de los Spartan en la cual trabajan para mejorar ciertos aspectos ya que no puede estar vistiéndola todo el tiempo para poder hablar con su amiga virtual y tampoco sería muy discreto salir a la calle con ella, y junto con Cortana repasaban tácticas de infiltración, asesinato sigiloso, espionaje, contraataque, ataque directo y retiradas para así que el joven sekiryutei-spartan no se oxidará en ese tiempo libre que tiene.

Al pasar los meses Issei decidió poner en práctica todo lo que ha aprendido por su socio Ddraig, su maestro el Master Chief y su compañera y guía Cortana, como Mercenario aun contra las protestas y desaprobación de la chica virtual. Sin afiliación de nadie, y tomaba algunas armas del Covenant como el Rifle de Haz (Rifle de precisión) el Aguijoneador, algunas granadas de Plasma y por último la confiable y una de las armas favoritas de Issei, la Espada de Energía. Y se preguntaran porque no eligió las armas de los Marines o la de los Spartan… sencillo en el tiempo que estuvieron modificando las armas del Covenant estas solamente necesitaban cargar de baterías de energía y con ayuda de cierto Dragón de Rojo, junto al poder del mismo evitaba que las armas covenant se quedara sin munición, pero con la de los Marines era punto y aparte, tendrían que buscar otras opciones para modificar o adaptar la munición de sus armas ya sean la pistola, los rifles de asalto, batalla, precisión, el subfusil, la escopeta, y el lanzacohetes, a excepción de la favorita de Ddraig. El Laser de Spartan…

Esa como las demás armas del covenant también se necesitaba recargar su batería y adaptándola con la energía de Ddraig, tenía munición ilimitada y aparte de un plus que harían temblar a cualquiera que cabreara al Sekiryuutei-Spartan

Esa arma de por sí es muy eficaz en destruir vehículos de todo terreno, blindados, tanques hasta los aviones sucumbe ante el láser, y añadiendo la energía del dragón Rojo, su poder de destrucción está comparada a menor escala de un Juggernaut Drive. En una escala de uno a diez, estaría en un margen de dos a cuatro. Un poder destructivo que no puede ser tomado a la ligera ya que podría causar desastres a niveles cataclismo.

Unos meses después de que el castaño iniciara su incursión en el mundo del trabajo a sueldo como mercenario independiente. Entre las primeras misiones que tuvo fueron la de criminales humanos ya sean del crimen organizado, delincuentes, violadores, sádicos, psicópatas a terroristas cada uno de ellos terminaran muertos ya sean reventando sus cabezas con un disparo a 1 km de distancia sin rastro de bala ni de pólvora, acribillándolos con un cierto cristal rosado, pulverizados sin dejar rastros o lo peor…empalados, decapitados a desmembrados con cortes de precisión de cirujano que hasta la katana con la hoja más filosa no podrían hacer esos cortes tan precisos.

Y al aumentar su historial de renombre ante los demás, varios han estado pidiendo sus servicios para hacer el trabajo sucio ya sea en las negociaciones de toma de rehenes, contraterrorismo, espionaje, tortura e interrogación, hasta el exterminio de bandas criminales, pero no era barato sus servicios ya que él lo hacía completamente solo, su tarifa era muy costosas pero debido a su perfil de perfección sin errores, valía la pena en contratar los servicios del ahora llamado…`` Sekiryuutei-Spartan ´´

Cuando tenía tiempo disponible, descansaba en su hogar junto con la compañía de Cortana y gracias a la armadura de los Spartan, Issei podría sentir y ver el holograma de una mujer joven de unos 20 años, con un cuerpo envidiable por toda mujer, y que siempre le haría gran compañía al joven Spartan, y al igual que Issei, Cortana también la estaba pasando muy bien con su joven Spartan.

Al pasar un momento de luto al perder a su mejor hombre… vio a Issei como el legado de john y se sentían tan identificados, desde su personalidad, su forma de actuar hasta la forma de pelear pero aun así a pesar de la frialdad y seriedad, pero ante todo Issei conservaba ese lado amable, honesto y humilde que le gustaba a Cortana, a pesar que no tenía cuerpo físico ella trataba de estar siempre ahí para él, aunque la chica espera que este mundo mágico que guarda tantos secretos halla alguna forma de revivir para estar cerca al chico ya que así le sería más fácil ayudarle … pero mientras trataría de serle el mejor de los apoyos… después de todo, las únicas "personas" con las que cuenta es un dragón super poderoso y ella… pero ambos están limitados…

En un tiempo que siempre llevaba su armadura de batalla de spartan ya le comenzaba a incomodar al ver que también necesitaba en que tuviera vida social en Kuoh y con ello con ayuda mutua de Cortana y él habían creado una especie de reloj en donde podría activar y desactivar su armadura de batalla y en tener su vestuario ordinario de un típico joven adolescente y cuando era el momento de luchar oprimida su reloj, todo su cuerpo lo envolvía en su armadura de spartan en pocos segundos, y en el caso de que necesitara llevar sus armas, originalmente solamente podría llevar dos armas a la vez pero ahora con la ayuda de su Socio Ddraig le había creado una dimensión bolsillo en donde de manera limitada puede invocar sus armas desde una simple pistola con mira hasta el Láser de Spartan o en el caso del Covenant una simple pistola de Plasma hasta la espada de energía en todo su esplendor, ya que si guarda muchas no podrá acceder de forma rápida al arma requerida de momento ya que tendría que buscar la que ocupará…

(el reloj ahí me inspiré en las películas de Iron Man en donde Tony Stark se transforma en segundos en Iron Man)

Y en su vida social, a pesar que nunca fue a una escuela él tenía vasta experiencia en nivel de un estudiante de universidad gracias a las enseñanzas avanzadas de su compañera Cortana que fue muy estricta y dura en la parte pero valió la pena todas las noches desveladas ya que con ello no perdía en el ámbito educativo y además estaba más actualizado en la parte cultural de su ciudad.

Al pasar el tiempo, Issei dio un gran paso de pasar de eliminar a simples delincuentes humanos, tuvo la oportunidad en eliminar a seres sobrenaturales que se infiltraron en las noches de la ciudad ya sean Demonios Callejeros a Ángeles Caídos Rebeldes con fines macabros, y como los delincuentes también tuvieron su destino trágico en las manos del Spartan, ya sean con miembros decapitados por parte de los demonios en donde su rostro mostraba terror puro una cara en donde se expresaba… Misericordia, piedad, horror, ante su verdugo, y para los caídos era mucho peor, además de ser decapitados, eran despojados de sus alas oscuras, desemplumándolas o arrancándoselas a fuerza bruta provocando una gran agonía en ellos/as, algunos de los cuerpos de las víctimas mostraban desde disparos con rastros de plasma, perforados con cristales rosados, cabezas reventadas por un disparo preciso en la cien destruyendo su cerebro al instante, hasta los cortes finos en los cuerpos. Aunque para la pena del peli castaño en su opinión junto con la de Cortana y de Ddraig sus rivales eran de menor rango o de menor relevancia así que eran fácil de eliminarlos sin llenarlo de emoción como él prefería, él quiere enemigos difíciles de vencer así los mataría con más placer a la hora de combatir... típico de los dragones y Spartan, buscan enemigos de gran calibre sin importar si pierden la vida ellos nunca se rendirán.

A eso nos lleva en esta situación.

A la edad de 17 años de edad, el joven Sekiryuutei-Spartan Issei Hyodou luego de salir de un día de descanso pasando a comprar los víveres para llenar la alacena de su casa y disfrutar de una tarde libre de matar seres sobrenaturales…por ahora, y eso que también disfrutaba de la brisa que había en la ciudad de Kuoh. Esa era una tarde perfecta para Issei y aunque le hubiera gustado algo de acción en su trabajo como mercenario, un descanso de vez en cuando no está mal.

Luego de divertirse un rato, el joven Sekiryutei se encontraba en su hogar revisando en su portátil si había algo de nuevo y vio en el buzón de mensaje en donde tenía un mensaje discreto por no decir anónimo en donde al parecer alguien estaba solicitando sus servicios como mercenario para encargarse de un asunto

Al parecer su cliente en anonimato había solicitado en que eliminara un nido infestado de Ángeles Caídos rebeldes que se estaban haciendo una especie de trato con un grupo de Exorcistas renegados que han traicionado a la iglesia y pensaban aliarse con esos seres para beneficiarse entre ambos, su cliente le pidió que se encargará de todos ya que este grupo ha matado a personas inocentes que desconoces de lo sobrenatural, y por ello le ha pedido que use todo los medios necesarios ya que es de vital importancia salvaguardar vidas inocentes… el lugar en donde se encontrarían estaban en las afueras de la ciudad de Kuoh, una colina en la cual puede ver gran parte de la ciudad, con ello Issei junto con Ddraig y Cortana estaban listo para esta misión, y el propio Hyodou activando su armadura de batalla envolviendolo con el traje de los Spartan y armando su armamento para otra carnicería más.

 **6 horas después, Medianoche… Afueras de la Ciudad Kuoh, colina… lugar del encuentro...**

el castaño llegó al lugar acordado para el encuentro un par de minutos antes… inspeccionó la zona en con ayuda de Ddraig y Cortana en busca de alguna anomalía que diera muestra de ser un tipo de tampa o emboscada… al no encontrar nada sospechoso, espero tranquilamente al "anónimo" pero sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento ya que aun tenia su Radar de lo Sobrenatural detectado cuidando de sus espaldas.. faltando un par de minutos para cumplirce la hora del encuentro, una poderosa presencia de poder sagrado se iso presente en el lugar… seguido de un estallido de luz que reveló a un hombre rubio de uno 25-28 años de edad con seis pares de Alas de Ángel de color Dorado y detrás de él habían otras tres Personas acompañándolo, cada uno con tres pares de alas blancas… el dragón sellado en el castaño le dijo a su portador que dichos seres eran ángeles y que uno de ellos es de alto rango...

cada uno de ellos denota poder sagrado, pero en especial el rubio de las doradas que sobresalía entre los cuatro por gran margen, provocando que Issei este a la Defensiva pero sin mostrar hostilidad a los recién llegados ya que ellos tampoco mostraban hostilidad a el.

segundos después los cuatro ángeles descendieron a tierra un a un par de metros del castaño…

al ver que no haber hostilidad alguna en sus invitados,y que el silencio reinara unos momentos, el Peli castaño decidió romper el hielo…

-Así que ¿es usted quien me contacto? anónimo-san, dice/pregunta el castaño con tono firme pero sin hostilidad.

-Así es mercenario-san. yo he sido quien le contacto de forma anónima. mi nombre es Miguel uno de los seraphines del cielo, responde/dice el rubio alado.

el castaño debía admitir que estaba gratamente sorprendio, jamás espero que los ángeles le contactará directamente para hacerle algún tipo de encargo…

-Mucho gusto Miguel-San. pense que habiamos acordado que esta reunión sería solo usted y mi persona, en el lugar acordado ¿nunca mencionó que traería compañía? saluda/dice el castaño.

-Me disculpo si oculte esa parte, pero este territorio es vigilado por los Demonios. Además que Ángeles caídos se han infiltrado, por más que pueda hacerles frente sin problemas, quiero evitar malos entendidos con los caídos y demonios. Mi presencia aquí podría alterar a los demonios que vigilan este lugar y a los caídos, por lo debo tener compañía si se da el algún malentendido o el peor de los escenarios, Se disculpó el Seraphin.

-Bueno eso es algo comprensible de su parte Miguel-San. bueno pasemos a lo importante ¿para que tipo de trabajo me ha contactado? dice/pregunta el spartan.

-Bien, en el mensaje que he enviado habían algunos detalles del "trabajo" a realizar. la Situacion esta asi.. se nos ha confirmado que hay una infestación de Ángeles Caídos reunidos en la Ciudad Renacentista de Venecia, los cuales se han aliado con un grupo de exorcistas rebeldes que han sido expulsados de la iglesia, estos dos grupos se han aliado para con intenciones malsanas de beneficio mutuo, causando problemas en pequeños poblados y al vaticano. Además, recientemente un pequeño grupo de demonios vagabundos se ha "instalado" en un poblado de la ciudad de florencia y han cobrado la vida de personas inocentes que desconocen lo sobrenatural. la mision en si consiste en exterminar estos dos grupos para evitar se pierdan más vidas inocentes, responde/dice el seraphin con seriedad.

-Ya veo...si accedo a esa misión. me darán libertad en lo que tengo que hacer, ya saben exterminare a todos lo que hallan sin importar el método, la única restricción seria no involucrar a inocentes, pregunta el mercenario.

-Estás libre hacer lo que tengas que hacer pero sin involucrar a los inocentes que no sufran el fuego cruzado, tendrás tu pago cuando hayas acabado con tu misión, te parece Justo, dice/pregunta el seraphin.

-No hay problema. pero esta doble misión será muy costosa, tratare de hacer esto lo más rápido posible en exterminar estas amenazas, ustedes ya saben como es mi método de trabajo en este tipo de misiones, responde/dice el castaño.

-Si. soy consciente de ello, pero no hay problema siempre y cuando inocentes no se vean involucrados, responde el ángel rubio.

-Bien, entonces cuándo debo comenzar para partir a Italia-Preguntó El mercenario con tono de seriedad a cuales los Angeles también vieron que el ya estaba listo.

-Ya que nos harás un gran favor con estos dos grupos problemas, nosotros te llevaremos a la Ciudad de Venecia, de hay en adelante tendrás que valerte solo hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, dice el ángel rubio.

-Eso seria de gran ayuda y me ahorraría mucho tiempo. Se lo agradezco, ese aventón hacia Italia, y no se preocupen por mi Miguel-San, ya estoy acostumbrado para valerme por mi cuenta, se que es lo que hay que hacer de ahora en adelante. (aunque no es que este solo del todo), responde/piensa el Spartan de manera seria

-bien. es momento de partir..

dicho aquello, el Seraphin coloca su mano en el hombro del Mercenario al tiempo que sus tres escoltas hacen un círculo alrededor de ambos, un resplandor se hace presente y al desaparecer el mercenario y el seraphin ya no estaban en e l lugar… los tres ángeles al completar su labor también desaparecieron…

 **Venecia, Italia... segundos después… Medianoche.**

A las afuera de la ciudad antigua de la Bella Venecia aparecen Miguel y el Spartan, una hacienda abandonada en la ciudad naval donde muchos no se adentrarian en este lugar abandonado debido al crecimiento de los Ríos, un lugar donde la clase alta de los humanos se hospedaban para sus fiestas privadas y conferencias para los hombres de negocios, pero ahora en situación de abandono y deterioro era un lugar perfecto para los Ángeles Caídos renegados que se apoderaron del lugar luego de que sus antiguos propietarios ``desaparecieran´´ de inexplicablemente. los caídos y exorcistas tomaron el lugar como su base de operaciones y punto de reunión para hacer tratos con sus nuevos socios que eran uno grupo de Exorcistas rebeldes que han traicionado a la Iglesia del Vaticano luego de cometer crímenes ante la humanidad desde matanzas de poblados y aldeas sin discriminación alguna a los civiles desde hombres, mujeres niños a ancianos incluso los animales también perecieron en esas matanzas sin sentidos.

En la hacienda según con la poca información dada para Issei, se contaba que había una numerosa cantidad que varía en 50 u 80 sujetos dentro de la hacienda abandonada, y algunos más protegiendo en las afueras. el seraphin ya se había retirado dejando solo al Spartan no sin antes decirle unas palabras.

-Toma este papel, el sello que se encuentra dibujado es especial, con el podras contactarme una vez termines la misión. al sur-este a un poco más de 270 kilómetros se encuentra florencia. para encontrar la guarida de los demonios tendrás que seguir más al este a las afueras hay un complejo de departamentos abandonados a causa de la guerra; luego de entregarle aquel papel al Spartan y darle la información necesaria el seraphin se elevó al tiempo que se volvía luz y desaparecia...

"Buena suerte joven Mercenario, que dios te proteja"-Fue lo último que dijo el Seraphin antes de desaparecer por completo...

Al quedar solo Issei desplegando sus alas de dragón y emprende vuelo para acercarse más a la guarida de quienes serían sus "presas". aun en las afueras de la ciudad de Venecia, y a una buena distancia en donde gracias a su compañera Cortana y su socio Ddraig estaban viendo desde un techo de un bodega/almacén el cual también se encontraba vacío, haciendo uso de la mira del **Rifle de Haz (Rifle de Precisión del Covenant)** pudo ver a uno de los tantos Exorcista que hacía de guardia/centinela, después de todo estaban en territorio de los ángeles y no querían sorpresa. luego de inspeccionar la zona , preparaba algunas armas desde su bolsillo dimensional trayendo algunos de sus juguetes preferidos del Spartan.

-Cortana, ¿Informe de la situación?- Pregunto Issei a su compañera virtual.

-he detectado, unas cuadrillas de algunos guardias merodeando en las afueras de la hacienda, no más de 5 sujetos, de menor rango, otros están custodiando en las paredes y techos, muchos de ellos estaban armados con armas ilegales desde armas de fuego, hasta armas por parte de los ángeles caídos que están incluidas con poder sacro.

- **[Socio, creo que es hora de probar la habilidad de tu armadura, la que Cortana y yo modificamos desde hace meses.]** Aconsejo Ddraig hacia su portador.

-Ddraig tiene razón, es hora de ponerlo a la práctica, no perdemos nada, dise Cortana al ver la situación que pronto se desataría en un infierno.

-Bueno, si todo salen, bien, un dia de descanso para todos, ¿les parece bien?

 **-Perfecto** /Está bien- Dijeron tanto Ddraig Y Cortana ante un tanto sorprendido Issei al ver que sus compañeros apoyaron la idea de un día libre para relajarse.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha. Cortana actívalo la habilidad por favor.

-enseguida… Activar modo de armadura ``Visión de Prometianos´´. Dijo Cortana al activar una de tantas habilidades de la armadura de los spartan y modificándola con la ayuda de Ddraig para que se adaptarán al entorno al mundo sobrenatural.

Y con ello Issei con su armadura de Spartan puesta miraba desde su casco con su visor que le permite ver a través de los objetos y paredes a corto, mediano y largo alcance por un tiempo limitado que lo aprovechó bien. en ese corto periodo de tiempo detectó una gran cantidad de sujetos, desde exorcistas renegados a ángeles caídos de diferentes rangos. Un 60% eran de menor rango, un 30% de medio rango y solo el 10% eran de alto rango, un nivel aceptable para Issei y sus compañeros.

-Bien, tenemos más de 3 grupos haciendo su guardia en este lugar, podemos silenciarlos a distancia pero no durará mucho el factor sorpresa, la otra opción es la infiltración, pero la seguridad es a tener en cuenta y serías detectado con el tiempo y un asalto directo no es opción ya que sería un suicidio aún con tu armamento y experiencia, eso esta a otro nivel, ¿Qué decide hacer Ise?. Pregunto Cortana, al ver la situación un tanto complicada ,mientras que el peli castaño aun con su rifle de haz también sacaba de su dimensión de bolsillo una pistola con silenciador y un subfusil con silenciador con mira nocturna con munición adaptable de este mundo, para la suerte de Issei que las pudo incorporar munición de 9mm Parabellum.

-Tu sabes lo que se mejor que hacer, Ddraig, mantenme al tanto y si es posible, disminuye mi presencia sobrenatural, esta vez ningún ángel caído o exorcista sobreviven a esto. Dijo issei mientras cargaba sus armas silenciosas con algunos peines (Clips) de manera silenciosa.

- **[De acuerdo Socio, pero si la situación lo acredita deberás usar el balance breaker** **solo si se ponen feo las cosas socio.]** Aconsejo Ddraig al ver que su socio y compañero se enfrentará a un alto número de enemigo y varios de alto nivel.

-Gracias por el consejo socio. Cortana , necesito que estés al tanto de la situación si hay alguna novedad, necesito que seas mis ojos y mis oídos por si ellos tienen algun plan de emergencia. Dijo issei mientras preparaba todo su armamento como algunas granadas de Plasma, un Cuchillo de Combate de los Marines y la confiable Espada de Energía.

-Ese es mi trabajo Ise, recuerda que nosotros somos unos, y tenemos que protegernos el uno al otro. Dijo Cortana en tono de mando para asegurarse o mejor dicho de que no se arriesgara de nuevo a exponerse, ese defecto se lo heredó del Jefe Maestro para molestia de la Chica Virtual.

-Descuida Cortana, esta vez no planeo arriesgarme, seguiré tus consejos en ir en infiltrado, pongámoslo en marcha. Dijo el Spartan con su subfusil con silenciador adentrándose en la oscura noche en las afueras de Venecia.

Los pobres exorcistas y caídos no sabrán que los golpeo.

 **5 minutos después.**

A unos 500 metros fuera de la hacienda.

Con la primera guardia haciendo su patrullaje diario esos llamados guardias eran meros reclutas ``carne de cañón´´ por parte de los ángeles caídos de muy bajo nivel sin experiencia de combate y con pobres armas de combate cuerpo cuerpo y a distancia, eran más que esbirros de la estirpe de los Ángeles Caídos, y a su contraparte de Reclutas Exorcistas que también por el otro lado haciendo también su patrullaje nocturno de medianoche

Cercas entre los bosques densos y oscuros se encontraban cierto Spartan que con su Subfusil, tenía en la mira al primer esbirro solitario que decidió hacer un pequeño descanso haciendo sus…necesidades en el los bosques, y tanto Issei aun con su habilidad de su armadura de Invisibilidad, estaba al acecho de su primera víctima.

-Date prisa Novato, no tenemos toda la maldita noche para esperarte. Gritó uno de los guardias mientras lo estaba esperando.

-Ya voy Ya voy, no molesten, mierda este lugar está abandonado, como creen que alguien tan ingenuo se pueda infiltrar en este lugar tan solitario.

En ese momento una vez terminado de hacer sus necesidades se preparaba para reunirse si no fuera que sintió algo frío y líquido en su cuello.

-Shhhh, muere escoria. Dijo un ``fantasma´´ que portaba un cuchillo de combate totalmente ensangrentado luego de cortarle la tráquea de un corte. Evitando que gritara por ayuda, cayó de forma estrepitosa, llamando la atención de sus demás compañeros en ver que nuevamente ese se haya quedado dormido en su hora de guardia. Y uno de ellos decidió desperta al sujeto sin saber que estaba cayendo a una trampa siniestra.

-Ahhh no otra vez, ya son 3 que te intentas evadir tu trabajo, será mejor que te despierte si no te ira peor….pero que dem….ughhhhhhhhhh

Un disparo en la cabeza lo silenció al sujeto, mientras los demás tres al ver lo ocurrido, sacaron sus armas de fuego y uno de ellos con una lámpara trato de alumbrarlo al ver que ocurría.

-Mierda eso no me está gustando nada, tú, pide refuerzos ahora. Ordenó que al parecer era el jefe de ese grupo..

-Sí señor… ughhhhhhhhhh….

Otro disparo ahora en la cabeza y sien asesinaron de forma rápida y silenciosa al pobre que tenía la radio mientras que los dos o mejor queras decir el último hombre ya de por sí asustados uno de ellos trataba de cargar su rifle de asalto pero fue ejecutado de forma rápida con otros disparos ahora en el pecho con muchos impacto de bala, el pobre ya se parecía a un Queso Chedar con muchos agujeros, mientras que el último hombre trataba de agarrar la radio de su compañero caído y pedir refuerzos pero en lo que no se dio cuenta el pobre desafortunado, es que su verdugo que ya asesinó a sus hombres estaba detrás de él con una pistola apuntándole detrás de su nuca.

-Qué es lo que más aprecias de la vida. Dijo/pregunto esa entidad que sostenía la pistola mientras que el hombre bastante asustado tiraba tanto su arma y el rifle pidiendo clemencia para que le perdonara la vida, peticiones que cayó en oídos sordos.

-Buen Muchacho. Fue lo único que pudo oír de ese sujeto antes de que se escuchara un sonido agudo en como la cabeza de ese ángel caído se reventaba por el impacto de la bala y con ella revelando la identidad del responsable de esa…matanza.

Era el propio Sekiryutei-Spartan que sostenía una pistola con silenciador y un Subfusil también con mira y silenciador rercagandola con nueva munición, mientras que recogía la radio de su última víctima tirada en el suelo en ello, notaba que la siguiente guardia trataba de comunicando.

-Tango1 ¿reporte de situación? ¿Tango? Reporten de su ubicación y situación. Ordenó que al parecer era la siguiente patrulla que estaban haciendo su guardia en otro lugar fuera de la hacienda.

-Tango1, despejado nuestra área, ¿en donde se ubican?. Ordenó Issei tratando de disimular las voces de sus víctimas al ver si se tragaban los guardias.

-Aquí Cash1 m estamos en nuestro puesto al norte, reunirse de inmediato, nuestros jefes darán comienzo la reunión, apresúrense ya. Ordeno al parecer era el capitán de Cash1 con tono de autoridad, al ver que cayó en su trampa.

-Tango1 vamos para alla, cambio y fuera. Termino de decir Issei mientras rompía la radio aplastandolo con su suela de sus botas de su bota de combate, mientras que ahora Issei cambiaba su nueva arma mientras se iba hacia el norte reuniéndose con la siguiente guardia.

- **[Socio haré que la energía Dragonica, sea lo más disimulada posible, ya que detectó dentro de la iglesia varios ángeles caído, y un trio de ellos son de alto nivel, ten cuidado no vayas a subestimarlos.]** Recomendó un serio Ddraig al ver que por ahora como la misión va bien pero todavía hay que tener la cabeza fría y los pies de plomo para mantener el orden.

\- Gracias por el consejo Socio, Cortana, ¿alguna actualización?. Preguntó el spartan hacia su compañera virtual.

-Por ahora no reportó ninguna anomalía Issei, ve a los bosques, ahí sorprenderas a la segunda patrulla, hay que hacerlo rápido y en silencio. Aconsejo Cortana hacia su compañero.

-De acuerdo. responde el spartan que nuevamente activaba su armadura de Invisibilidad, mientras preparaba su rifle de haz hacia la desprevenida patrulla que seguía esperando a la patrulla anterior y fue totalmente liquidada por el spartan.

 **3 minutos después.**

Luego de algunos minutos oculto en los bosques, Issei, estaba recostado con su rifle de haz con su mira apuntado a la patrulla que ya se estaba impacientando al ver que la patrulla que estaba al sur no llegaba y la paciencia ya se le estaba acabando, por lo que enviaron a dos de sus hombres para recogerlos y ver en dónde demonios se encontraba, a 100 metros en un punto ciego, Issei dio inicio a su caza, y reventó la cabeza de los pobres hombres que ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de escuchar el sonido del impacto ya que ese disparo no era de una bala, sino un disparo de plasma comprimido.

-dos fueran, y quedan tres. Se dijo a sí mismo Issei, mientras dejaba que su rifle de haz se enfriara ya que tiene el defecto en sobrecalentarse a los dos primeros disparos y más rápido si son seguidos.

Y ver que nuevamente otros dos hombres fueron enviados a explorar, pero sin saber que Issei con su subfusil aún oculto entre los árboles y con su mira nocturna los acribillaba en una lluvia de balas, y gracias a su silenciador todavia tenia el factor sorpresa, el capitán al percatarse que los dos sujetos eran totalmente acribillados, decidió correr, en busca de refuerzos, pero lo único que pudo de ver fue un haz de color rojo carmesí, derribandolo con una barrida que le cortaba los tendones con su fiel cuchillo de combate, ante los gritos doloridos del sujeto nunca pudieron oírse luego de que Issei con una llave le rompía el cuello haciendo girar la cabeza en 180 grados…dándole una imagen aterrorizante al pobre capitán.

-Bien todos los guardias liquidados, ¿Ddraig, Cortana Informe de la situación? dice/pregunta el peli castaño mientras limpiaba su cuchillo de combate de la sangre del capitán muerto.

-4 vigías en el techo, todavía no te han detectado Issei. Dijo cortana al informarle de nuevos obstáculos.

-Socio hay más de 50 sujetos en la hacienda, la mayoría de ellos son exorcistas renegaos humanos, y los pocos son ángeles caídos, tres de ellos son de alto nivel. También comentó Ddraig dando nueva información a issei mientras que este tras revisar que no hubiera testigos, Issei recargaba su rifle de haz para tomar una posición ventajosa y silenciador de manera rápida a los vigías que protegen en los techos.

Ya una vez en posición Issei con su rifle de haz tenía en la mira al primer vigía que estaba durmiendo en una silla en vez de haciendo su guardia como se debe y el propio Spartan, le daría el descanso eterno para que durmiera por siempre… Y para sellar el destino del sujeto apretado el gatillo un potente disparo de plasma comprimida al corazón dándole un muerte rápida… ya que el disparo no solo le destruyó el corazón , también parte del pulmón…

-Abatido. Respondió Cortana a Issei mientras que él apuntaba un par de vigías que andaban haciendo su guardia… .

-Objetivo en la mira, observen como hago un Double Headshot. Dice Issei… Cortana y Ddraig quienes están en primera fila tiene vista privilegiada del espectáculo espectáculo.

Y tal como había dicho, con un disparo de precisión a la cabeza, disparo que les reventó la cabeza "literalmente" mató a los dos vigías.

-"Doble muerte". Exclamo Issei mientras dejaba su rifle de haz recargando luego de ese último disparo… ante aquella escena sus compañeros solamente tendieron a decir esa Frase en total sincronía.

- **¡No seas presumido ise/Socio!** … esa frase era más a modo reprimida que otra cosa ya que el castaño puede llegar a ser muy confiado…

-Ya, ya. no me regañen. Bien nos falta el último, tienen las coordenadas de su ubicación. Pregunto issei hacia su compañera Cortana que ella junto con Ddraig les daban las coordenadas del último vigía aún con vida.

-Está a 100 metros, y según las coordenadas dadas por Ddraig, está despierto, apresúrate en eliminaron antes de que de la alarma de intrusos. Dijo cortana con seriedad indicandole que actuara rápido.

-Entendido. inicio avance hacia el objetivo, dise issei mientras se posiciona para eliminar el último objetivo del exterior…

una vez encontrado el último centinela quien hacía su recorrido, se posiciono para abatir al objetivo… y una vez en la mita de un disparo en la cabeza lo elimina…

-Objetivos exteriores eliminados, la fase 1 está completada. Dijo Issei mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la edificación más grande del lugar en el cual había observado con la "visión de prometiamos" que es el lugar donde se encuentra el mayor número de enemigos. activó nuevamente su invisibilidad e ingresa, al entrar al lugar que al parecer es una combinación de recepción/Loving y bar. En la barra detectó a un exorcista que parecía ser el barman bebiendo un trago de vino solo.

De forma inmediata Issei desenfundo su pistola, sin pensarlo ni dudar y con gran precisión de un disparo en la cabeza termina con la vida del exorcista quien apenas y terminó su trago cayó de forma estrepitosa al suelo. para la suerte del spartan su fiel pistola contaba con silenciador asi que mantenía el factor sorpresa.

-Issei, que te había dicho, Cortana le recrimino al exponerse mucho luego de matar a su enemigo de forma frontal.

-¿Qué? era matarlo de frente antes de que me detectara o despedirme del factor sorpresa. Además Cortana, tu tranquila yo nervioso, todo está bajo control. Dijo issei con simpleza ya acostumbrado a los constantes regaños de su compañera virtual cada vez que hace algo imprudente.

Mientras tanto en la planta alta de la edificación...

En este piso del edificio se encontraba lo que es al parece ser una amplia sala de ceremonias y eventos. en la cual se desarrollaba una especie de reunión/conferencias, en dicha sala se encontraban diferentes sujetos vestidos con lo que parece ser una combinación de toga y trajes de sacerdote de color negro y algunos rojo vino, mientras que otros sujetos vestidos de traje y corbat estilo ejecutivo mucho más formal, lo más curioso de ellos eran que tenían alas con plumaje negro como la noche, la mayoría de ellos estaban armados con lanzas de luz en el caso de los de los Ángeles Caídos, mientras que los Exorcistas algunos portaban armas de fuego y espadas inducidas de luz. Típico de ellos.

En eso el caído que parece ser el líder de este grupo al ser el más fuerte al contar con tres pares de alas, se mostraba un traje ejecutivo de color negro azabache, lleva con él un maletín que puso en el pedestal y a cada lado suyo estaban un de sus fieles seguidores armados con de lanzas de luz protegiéndolo.

-Bueno caballeros, gracias por venir a esta reunión de suma importancia,se bien que ustedes deberían estar ocupados en matar a más personas por nuestro beneficio pero bueno… no me andaré con rodeos. quiero formar una alianza con ustedes exorcistas, se que fueron expulsados del vaticano luego de cometer varios asesinatos y actuar sin autorización. y es por eso que debemos unirnos para acabar con esos asquerosos demonios, los corruptos de la iglesia cualquier facción que se oponga nosotros. Exclamó el representante con júbilo mientras que los demás tanto de su facción y los exorcistas estaban festejando con aplausos por esa propuesta a excepción de pocos que todavía no estaban seguros de esa…alianza.

-Y nosotros que ganamos en esta alianza, Angel Caido? Cuestionó/pregunto el que al parecer es el representante de los Exorcistas Renegados.

-Ohh por favor. me hieres con esa pregunta, no temas que esta alianza nos beneficia mutuamente, Exorcista, responde el líder de los caídos.

En eso el ángel caído abre aquel maletín maletín revelando una gran cantidad de billetes en Euros y Dólares llamando la atención de todos.

-Caballeros, el otro motivo de nuestra reunión, es hablar de aquel misterioso sujeto que ha estado enterrando y asesinando a nuestros similares, sospecho de que él porta una sacred gear y es por ello que pongo una recompensa de Medio millón de dólares para aquel que me lo traiga muerto y un millón de dólares para el que lo traigan vivo. Propuso el representante de los ángeles caídos por tal jugosa recompensa en donde miraba los ojos avariciosos tanto de sus similares y exorcistas.

-¿Tienen más información de ese sujeto? pregunta un Exorcista de bajo nivel ante el ángel caído.

-Por desgracia, ese sujeto es como un fantasma, no sabemos en donde golpeara, es por eso que debemos movernos para su captura y exterminio de ese sujeto para nuestro propio bien, responde el representante ante la aceptación de muchos de sus seguidores y con ello con una señal de sus dedos dio comienzo la fiesta en donde todos comían, bebían y se entretenían para aligerar el ambiente.

 **Mientras tanto en la planta baja...**

De regreso con el Spartan, Issei ya se encontraba listo con el Aguijoneador para dar inicio con la masacre. pero en ese momento una compuerta de un mini-elevador desciende, llamando la atención de Issei y aun con la guardia alta inspeccionó el lugar y no había nada, hasta que…

-Hey barman, traen más champagne y Vino de inmediato, aquí la fiesta está de que se pone buena. Dijo una voz al parecer era la de un Ángel Caído al cual el alcohol le empezaba a afectar. .

Issei fue tomado por sorpresa y en voz baja solo deja escapar un "mierda" ante tal situación y no sabia que hacer o responder, ya que había silenciado al barman, ahora que estaba en riesgo el factor sorpresa pidió consejos a sus compañeros, Cortana quien está más familiarizada con este tipo problemas, fue quien le dijo cómo actuar.

-Van en camino. responde el "barman´´ que en realidad era Issei con voz grave para tratar de no dar sospechas de que algo estaba mal. El sujeto responde con un "Ok" sin percatarse de nada y terminó la conversación. pasado el peligro de momento, Issei con ayuda de Ddraig y Cortana estaban planeando su siguiente estrategia en la cual consistía hacer uso de un ataque sorpresa estilo emulando la táctica... "caballo de troya" aprovechando que todos los reunidos en aquella sala están entretenidos…

-Bien. ahora debo emplear todas mis habilidades de "Barman" y prepararles estas botellas lo mejor posible para que al momento de service sea algo explosivo, dice el spartan.,

el castaño servía un regalito en la Champagne y el Vino pues debajo del hielo en la cubeta va un extra por cortesía del Spartan….Granadas de fragmentación y granadas de plasma potenciadas con energía Dragonica.

El spartan ponía el regalo en el pequeño elevador para que subiera hasta el primer piso en donde estaban la reunión, en ello decidió subir las escaleras de manera sutil con un par de subfusiles pero ahora sin el silenciador y con la munición llena, estaba listo para el derramamiento de sangre, pero mientras subía la escalera de manera sigilosa, un incauto Exorcista bajaba para hacer sus necesidades, y de forma instintiva sacaba su cuchillo de combate y con su sigilo le llegó en frente y cortándole la tráquea matándolo al instante mientras evitaba que cayera su cuerpo e hiciera ruido y de nuevo regresaba a su misión Issei.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca. Dice Issei suspirando de alivio.

-A la otra pon más atención Issei. Le regaño cortana por su imprudencia.

-Me puedes regañar cuantas veces quieras pero hoy no, todavía nos falta cerrar el gran final. Respondió Issei mientras mira con cautela la planta alta, pero su compañera aún no terminaba su regaño.

-Cuántas veces te lo he una misión de sigilo hay que ser discreto y rápido, pero veo que sigues con las enseñanzas del jefe. Dijo Cortana un tanto molesta por las actitudes de su compañero.

-Cortana podremos seguir esta conversación más adelante, andamos en una misión. trato de defenderse Issei hasta que cierto dragón también se incluyó en la plática.

-1735 veces te lo han dicho socio. comentó Ddraig de manera sencilla pero perezosa provocando que tanto el spartan y la chica virtual detuvieran su discussion habitual y que le creciera una gotita en la nuca por tal declaración que hizo el Dragón Galés.

Ante el comentario del Dragón, ambos. Issei y cortana miran la mano izquierda del chico la cual tiene un tenue verde esmeralda en su dorso. si en ese momento pudieran ver al dragón hubieran podido ver su expresión un tanto aburrida y relajada.

-De verdad ¿llevas la cuenta Ddraig? Pregunto un tanto escéptica Cortana.

-Si. responde el dragón con pereza en su voz.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Issei también escéptico y curioso de saber el porque lleva la cuenta de las veces que Cortana le ha regañado...

-Fácil, No tenía nada que hacer mientras entrenabas con Cortana, y un dia decidi hacer una apuesta amistosa con dos ex-anfitriones que hacía tiempo no veía. la puesta es que los que pierdan tendrán que llamar con "Sama" al ganador, y consiste en que quien logre adivinar el número de veces que serias regañado por Cortana en una escala no mayor a 100 en determinado número de misiones y esta es la última del número estipulado "ejemplo, decir que serias reprendido en un margen 1500 a 1600 veces" , responde el dragón.

Issei y Cortana les broto una gota en la nunca al escuchar la razón de la cuenta… y les creció más al tipo de apuesta... pero les llegó una pregunta…¿quienes son esos dos anfitriones?

Pero al parecer Ddraig se les había adelantado.

-Si se están preguntando quienes son, fueron antiguos portadores de la Boosted Gear, Belzard el portador hombre más fuerte que derrotó al blanco dos veces, y Elsha la portadora mujer más fuerte… además, son los únicos dos portadores que no sucumberon a la maldicion de la boosted gear…

Ante la mención de los antiguos portadores de Ddraig, al castaño le llegaron recuerdos de las clases que el dragón. pensó que todo los portadores habían quedó en "trance" a causa de la maldición… pero parece no fue haci y dos de ellos se salvaron, se pregunta dónde habían ido ya que no los vio cuando fue de visita a la boosted gear… por su parte cortana fue un tanto sorprendida ya que al parecer son varios quien han portado el artefacto sagrado que actualmente el castaño porta. además, un tanto celosa en escuchar el nombre de la chica...

-al final de la apuesta ganó la Lista y suertuda de Elsha, esa chica tiene la suerte de un demonio siempre gana, en fin luego les presentaré a esos dos. socio elimina a esos caídos y exorcistas para luego ir por los demonios ya me quiero irme a descansar tengo sueño. Cortana sigue con tu papel, Dijo Ddraig hacia Issei y la chica virtual… .

-Bien. sigamos con esto, issei prepara tus armas, tratare de advertirte si hay una emboscada, Ddraig necesito que me apoyes en mantener el área vigilada para evitar sorpresas. Respondió Cortana activando la habilidad de invisibilidad de la armadura.

-[No hay problema. Además, más le vale al cachorro no morir, todavía le falta formar su harem y familia. Respondió Ddraig provocando un sonrojos severos en issei y molestia en Cortana, pero mantuvieron la compostura

-Luego lo discutiremos eso, la fiesta está por hacerse algo explosiva . Dijo Issei de manera seria preparándose para iniciar el asalto y desviar el tema.

-Entendido/ **no hay problema**. Dijeron al unísono Ddraig y Cortana mientras que issei ya estaba en la planta baja

Mientras tanto en la reunión los Ángeles caídos y exorcists disfrutando de la reunión, en ello, uno de los caído toma la cubeta con las bebidas estaba listo para llevárselas para que continuara la fiesta y en ello decidió jalar la botella de champagne sin saber que en esta estaba atada una cuerda bastante sutil que no se veía a la vista y que estaba atada a un gran paquete de Granadas de fragmentación y Plasma unidas.

Y en el momento de jalar la botella al unísono también quitó el seguro de la granada de fragmentación escuchando un Click.

-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

De pronto el ambiente de fiesta y diversión paso a una zona de desastre en donde luego de que las granadas estallan al unísono matando al pobre tipo que sujetaba la botella de champagne y a todo los que se encontraban cerca a este…la onda expansiva y combinando con los fragmentos, esquirlas y metralla en las granadas mataron en un radio de 10 metros a cualquiera que estuviera, la mayoría de los exorcistas de cualquier nivel habían muerto ya sean por la onda expansiva o por los fragmentos impactados en su cuerpos, y la mayoría de los angele caídos con heridas de gravedad. Los pocos que sobrevivieron al atentado, estaban aturdidos y desorientados, desde oídos reventados por el impacto de la explosión, otros estaban entre los escombros del lugar y algunos que quedaron ilesos estaban buscando al responsable del atentado cuando de pronto una sombra roja surgía en las escalera.

-Hora de correr la sangre. Dijo El responsable del atentado con un par de subfusiles en donde comenzó a acribillar sin misericordia alguna a los sobrevivientes del atentado.

Desde los que estaban en los escombros, y los aturdidos a los heridos graves fueron los primeros en morir acribillados sin misericordia, llevando todo su cuerpo con balas de 9mm la mayoría murieron sin oponer resistencia, y los pocos exorcistas que aún tenían heridas de menor gravedad o que solo se encontraban aturdimiento trataron de darle de pelea al dispararle con sus rifles Ak-47, Ar-15, Tipo-97 a G36 pero todos fallaban. debido a efecto de la onda expansiva tenían mala precisión y además de que la armadura del Spartan le daba una protección adicional ya que esas armas en vez de herirlo, solamente le hacían cosquillas que simplemente rebotan esas balas,

Ya con los últimos exorcistas asesinados por Issei, al ver que todos los exorcistas habían sidos eliminados de este lugar ahora puso en atención hacia los Ángeles caídos que ya los de mayor rango se recuperaron y miraron al hombre más buscado en frente de sus ojos, y se comenzaron a inquietar.

-ES EL SPARTAN ROJO. Grito el representante de los ángeles caídos apuntándole con una lanza de luz. Issei ahora con su mano izquierda toma el Aguijoneador y en la derecha su fiel Espada de Energía que mostraba una hoja de filo de plasma de un color rojo Sangre que la hacia ver mas temible al Spartan.

-Bien bien. qué tenemos aquí, una ratas inmundas tratando de liquidarse o de hacer sus males, saben me dan pena en verlos en esas condiciones así que les daré la paz de la muerte. tras aquellas frías palabras el Spartan…

apoyándose en los propulsores de su armadura que lo impulsan a gran velocidad (habilidad de la armadura en halo 4) en un parpadeo decapitó de un solo tajo a un par de ángeles caídos que recién estaba levantando entre los escombros y salpicando a la mayoría con un chorro de sangre que parecieran más unas fuentes de agua...

El spartan aprovechaba el lugar destruido para esconderse en los demás lugares de la hacienda luego de que parte de la explosión destruye la instalación eléctrica de está envolviendo a todo el lugar a oscuras, de no ser por la tenue luz de la luna. pero como se trata de seres sobrenaturales y tienen la habilidad de ver en la oscuridad al contar con sentidos super desarrollados no se les dificulta ver en la oscuridad que no era total, el problema radica que el spartan aprovechaba la destrucción para esconderse y además que extrañamente no podían sentir la presencia de este todos los caídos tenían que estar en alerta máxima para evitar sorpresas. los caídos de bajo rango al no contar con mucha experiencia en combate se convirtieron en blanco fácil para el spartan… aprovechando la ventaja de la habilidad de invisibilidad de su armadura y sus sentidos elevados al ser lo de un dragón gracias al proceso de draginificacion que tuvo con los años podía ver perfectamente de noche al ser sus ojos los de un dragón… asesinando de forma rápida y silenciosa a los caídos de bajo nivel, ya sean decapitandolos, empalados por la espalda, o dividiendo sus cuerpos a la mitad ya sea de forma horizontal o vertical. los caídos a media y larga distancia eran abatidos no por balas sino por cristales de color rojo (n/a: a causa del poder de Ddraig) los cristales se incrustaban en sus cuerpos provocandoles dolor para luego estos explotaran, dicha explosión llegó a desmembrar a algunos caídos otros sufrieron graves laceraciones y quemaduras… pero ninguno sobrevivió… sólo podían gritar a causa del agonizante dolor mientras aún viven…

los caídos aún vivos estaban horrorizados ante la brutal matanza… no había titubeo… no había piedad… una escena igual a la de un depredador cazando a su presa, matándola sin misericordia.

Luego de varios minutos de caza, todos los caídos de bajo y medio nivel fueron eliminados, a excepción de los pocos de mayor rango, que estaban aún con vida pero bastante aterrados al ver sus aliados y subordinados morir de forma tan macabra, ahora ellos estaban solos y tenían que valerse por sí mismos "cazar al cazador o seguir siendo la presa" era la situación en la que se encontraban…

-Correr, esconderse no es opcion… no tienen a donde huir, este lugar se convertirá en la tumba de todos ustedes, solo tiene la opción de cazar al cazador o seguir siendo la presa…

aquella fría y gélida voz retumbó en el lugar alertado aún más al los ángeles caídos…

-Que ironíca puede ser la vida. A ustedes les encantaba torturar, asesinar, violar, y sodomizar a sus víctimas, especialmente gente inocente, pero ahora los papeles se les ha revertido en su contra. por la expresión de sus rostro veo que les es divertido ser ustedes los que ahora son cazados, torturados hasta morir…

mientras más hablaba el spartan, la tensión aumentaba en los caídos. no podían localizar el origen de la voz ya que está extrañamente proviene de todas direcion y ninguna a la vez…

-¡DA LA CARA MALDITO COBARDE! ¡TE CREES MUY VALIENTE ATACANDO DESDE LAS SOMBRAS…! ¡ENFRENTARME CARA A CARA PARA TENER EL PLACER DE MATARTE PERSONALMENTE…! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN COBARDE…! ¡ATACAS MIENTRAS TE ESCONDES PORQUE SABES NO ERES RIVAL PARA MI…!

-Quién se esconde…

el caído al escuchar aquella voz a su espalda, trato de hacer espacio pero extrañamente sus piernas no les responden, miró a sus piernas solo para encontrarse con un una espada que desprendía energía pura y que goteaba sangre, su sangre, la espada había destrozado su columna impidiéndole cualquier movimiento de la cintura para abajo…

-Ma...maldito seas Spartan…

el castaño retiró su espada del caídos que al no tener sensibilidad en las piernas cayó de rodillas, y procedió a decapitar al desafortunado… matándolo en el acto…

-Van tres faltan dos…

los dos ángeles caídos restantes ahora si estaban horrorizados y decidieron ponerse espalda con espalda para cubrir los puntos ciegos… estos dos son el que daba la conferencia en la reunión y uno de los escoltas… una media luna de energía rojiza salió de entre los árboles directo al los dos caídos restantes. uno de estos la vio venir i laio de la trayectoria…

-¡CUIDADO!...

grito el caído pero fue tarde para su aliado que solo pudo voltear y recibir el impacto directo que explotó al contacto matando instantáneamente al ser alado…

-Es triste… ver como los tuyos mueren frente a tus ojos sin poder hacer nada… el miedo y la impotencia son realmente emociones perturbadoras… ahora estás solo, sin aliados ni nadie que te apoyo… que aras… suplicaras como cobarde por tu vida o recogerás el poco valor que te queda y lucharás por sobrevivir…

el caído volteo en la dirección que provenía aquella voz… hay frente a él a unos metros se encontraba una armadura con características militares de color rojo que sostenía en cada mano algún tipo de espada de energía de igual color… a su mente llega el nombre del posible responsable de la muerte de sus aliados…

-Sekiryuutei. dice el caído con odio en su voz…

-Considerate afortunado… son muy pocos los que tienen el placer de verme… después de todos la mayoría mueren antes de saber siquiera que los mato, dice el Spartan.

-Maldito desgraciado… debiste matarme mientras aún estabas oculto… ahora que sales de tu escondite tendré el placer de marte lenta y dolorosamente… disfrutare hacerte gritar de la agonía y dolor…

-No muerdas más de lo que puedes tragar… puedes terminar ahogándose…

aquellas palabras no le agradaron para nada al caído quien extendió sus seis alas negras y creó una lanza de luz para arrojarse de frente al spartan…

-¡MUERE!...

issei espero a que el caído estuviera cerca con la lanza apuntando directo a su corazón, pero el spartan evade el ataque ladeando su cuerpo y de un movimiento rápido cercena el brazo con el que el caído sostiene la lanza...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

grita el ser alado por el dolor de perder una extremidad…

-¡MALDITO SEAS SEKIRYUUTEI! ¡JURO TE MATARE CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!

grita el caído en ira mientras se sostiene y aprieta con fuerza la zona afectada para detener la hemorragia…

-Entonces. ven e inténtalo…

el sujeto cegado por la ira crea una espada de luz y se lanza una vez más al ataque lanzando fuertes estocadas que el chico esquiva sin problemas… además que por la ira el caido deja muchas aberturas en su defensa… aberturas que issei aprovechó luego de esquivar una estocada gira 360 grados y cercena una de las piernas del caído haciendo que este caiga al suelo…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

el caído gritó una vez más en agonía por el abrumador dolor ya que en esta ocasión issei con ayuda de Ddraig aumentaron la energía en la espada haciedo que esta además de cortar la pierna cauterizar la herida de paso…

-Ma...maldito infeliz… quien te ha enviado a matarnos…

-Eso no debe interesarle a alguien que ya está muerto…

-Fueron esas malditas palomas… ¿cierto?...

-Tal vez sí… tal vez no… lo único que importa en este momento es que tu estas muerto…

luego de aquellas palabras el Spartan procedió a terminar con la vida del ángel caído decapitandolo…

Al ver que ya no había más enemigos porque matar, el joven pelicastaño al ver que le faltó algo bajo a la sala de eventos donde todo el lugar era solo destrucción y muerte llena de una pila de cadáveres de Ángeles Caídos y Exorcistas, Isse al ver que seguía intacto el maletín lleno de billetes de Euros y Dólares que anteriormente era su precio pedido por su cabeza, ahora que nadie reclamara la jugosa recompensa, tanto él y sus compañeros como Cortana y Ddraig decidieron tomar el Botín de Guerra como un pequeño Bonus a su misión, y con ello tomó el maletín lleno de dinero y lo guardó en su bolsillo de dimensión, más adelante invertiría bien el dinero para un buen fin para el Spartan.

-Bien… con esto los ángeles caídos y exorcistas rebeldes han sido eliminados…

cortana hace aparición en escena… (N/A: en su forma virtual)

-Solo quedan los demonios y el trabajo estará completo, dice Cortana…

- **[Sí. ahora a acabar con los murciélagos para irnos a dormir.]** dice el dragón.

-Que tactica empleamos para que esos no nos tome tanto tiempo como los caídos y exorcistas. escucho ideas, dice/pregunta el castaño…

-Para eliminarlos de forma rápida ocupariamos un arma de asalto pesado, dice la chica virtual.

- **[Es momento de hacer algo de ruido y probar la potencia de fuego del "láser Spartan" y ver que tanto daño puede hacerle a los seres sobrenaturales.]** comenta el Ddraig.

-Pues eso no será posible… ese pequeño "ruidoso"no fue traído, responde Cortana con sarcasmo ya que usar aquella arma sería como decir "hey miren, estamos aquí"...

-En realidad Cortana. si le he traído, dice el Spartan.

-¡QUE! dice la chica virtual entre sorprendida y molesta.

- **[Bueno. entonces es hora de ir y hacer escándalo]** dice animado el dragón ante la idea de un lindo "BOOM", ya que luego de saber el alcance de dicha arma se ha convertido en su favorita.

-ISSEI HYOUDOU… ¡como es que has traído el láser Spartan! grita/pregunta Cortana claramente molesta…

-En mi defensa, me permito decir… que nunca se sabe si en una misión necesite un arma de capacidad destructiva, por lo que a medida de precaución siempre la he llevado, responde el castaño…

-Ahhhh nunca cambias, bien por esta vez te dejare que usen ese juguete. solo por esta vez me has entendido Issei- Dijo/Exigió la Chica virtual con tono de advertencia.

-Fuerte y claro, responde el castaño...

-Bien ahora hay que movernos a florencia, por lo que dijo el Seraphin, se encuentra al sur-este de aquí a un poco más de 270 kilómetros y la guaria se ubica más al este a las afueras de la ciudad, dice Cortana.

-entiendo… para llegar lo más rápido posible sera mejor usar el Balance Breaker, aún es necesario algunos modificaciones en la armadura Spartan para que sea más veloz. igual necesitare del "BB" para usar la transferencia y potenciar los disparos del Láser Spartan…

el castaño desactiva su armadura Spartan para activar la boosted gear, al instante un destello rojo ilumina la zona y al desaparecer issei viste una nueva armadura roja con detalles dorados y gemas en varias partes de la misma… extendiendo sus alas de dragón se leva y emprende vuelo al nuevo destino...

-Próxima parada Florencia, tras decir esto los propulsores en la espalda de la armadura dan un gran impulso y a los pocos segundos solo se podía ver un punto rojo que le alejaba a gran velocidad…

-Aun me cuesta creer que esta armadura alcance sin esfuerzo la velocidad del sonido, comenta cortana.

- **[En este mundo existen seres que pueden moverse a la velocidad de la luz. velocidad que solo los existencia de clase primordial, es decir, "la élite entre la élite", los dragones celestiales y los dioses de más alto rango pueden alcanzar]** comenta el dragón.

-Hay mucho que aun debo aprender de este nuevo mundo, dice la chica virtual.

 **En otra parte de en Italia...** **Florencia…** **minutos después**

luego de un breve vuelo a la velocidad del sonido, hacia la Ciudad de Florencia, y luego de dar una que otra vuelta en los alrededores del este de dicha ciudad en más de un intento fallido en localizar la guarida de los demonios, por fin dieron con dicho lugar luego de que Ddraig detectara las firmas energéticas de estos… dentro de la casa se podía detectar la presencia de un número alto de demonios… El grupo parece ser superior a 15 tal vez 20 a 23 Demonios Callejeros, con un rango entre clase baja y media… nada relevante. instalados en unas de las casas abandonadas a un par de Kilómetros hacia el Este en las afueras de la CIudad de Florencia, Italia. todos estaban reunidos en un solo Punto lo que le facilitó en gran medida el trabajo al joven Spartan y sus compañeros. siendo ese mismo momento el perfecto para utilizar el arma secreta de todo Spartan.

El temido " **Láser Spartan** "

- **[Esto va a ser un lindo "BOOM"]** dice el Dragón muy animado al ver una destrucción inminente.

-Salvajes. Fue lo que dijo cortana al comportamiento destructivo de sus compañeros.

-Bueno. no es que sea del todo extraño siendo que ambos somos dragones, esta en nuestro ADN el ser destructores hasta cierto grado. Además, en los trabajos que hago, rara vez tengo la libertad de destruir algo, argumenta Issei en su defensa y la de su compañero.

- **[Toda la razon socio, los dragones somos símbolo de poder y destrucción]** dice Ddraig con orgullo y cierto grado de arrogancia.

-Si claro. lo que ustedes digan, responde la chica virtual con total sarcasmo.

-bueno dejemos la plática de lado y mejor aprovechando que todavía no los han detectado…

Issei sacó de su Dimensión Bolsillo su Cañón y luego de unos cuantos aumentos de poder le transfiere la energía a este… más exactamente a la batería del cañón… apuntaba hacia la casa Abandonada y con la Visión Prometiana pudo ver el grupo de Demonios Callejeros instalados en la Casa… y estos ni por enterados se daban del peligro inminente que les amenazaba... sufrirían una muerte Rápida...

el cañón comenzó a cargarse y emitir pequeños Rayo de color rojo… una vez completa la carga y apuntando hacia la casa, en un conteo de 5 segundo el Cañón Spartan ya estaba al 10% de su poder Destructivo, sin más, el castaño disparar un potente Haz de energía a la casa destruyendola por completo y de paso exterminando todo rastro de vida que había en este lugar...

Para suerte de Issei, su amigo dragón reguló el poder transferido al cañón para que este no explotara por la sobrecarga y también para no crear un gran estruendo a causa de una enorme explosión, ya que no querían llamar la atención de los habitantes del sector… Cortana trabaja en mejorar el láser para aumentar su poder y pueda soportar mayores transferencias de poder sin el riesgo de explotar…

-Bien. número de sobrevivientes… cero, con esto damos por concluida la misión con total éxito, dice issei satisfecho con su trabajo…

-[Así es. por lo cual desciende y cambiate a la armadura de los Spartan, llama a Miguel para el pago y regresar a cara q descansar, por mi parte tengo pereza y quiero dormir.] dice el dragón con aburrimiento.

-Si, si. solo dame unos segundos…

el chico se cambió de atuendo y procedió a usar aquel papel y llamar al Seraphin…

un resplandor se hizo presente en la zona… cuando este desapareció dos personas eran visibles una conocida siendo este Miguel y la otra si es desconocida… la segunda persona es una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio rizado largo hasta sus caderas, un rostro hermoso digno de un ángel, ojos azules, figura de reloj de arena, pechos que resaltan aún con la vestimenta holgada, caderas anchas y piernas largas, solo la palabra belleza podría describir a tan hermoso ángel…

Issei quedó realmente sorprendido ante el nivel de belleza de la rubia… una belleza celestial… hubiera quedado ido/embobado de no ser por el regaño de una molesta y celosa Cortana… Ddraig por su parte se reía ante tal escena…

-[Es una suerte que la armadura Spartan contará con casco, ya que de lo contrario hubieran visto tu cara de idiota al ver a la seraphina] se burlaba el dragón de su portador.

-Nos reunimos una vez más joven mercenario, es bueno ver que se encuentra perfectamente bien, saluda/dice Miguel.

-Así es Miguel-san. y veo que una vez más viene acompañado. en fin, el motivo por el cual le he llamado es para informale que la misión ha sido concluida con éxito. los ángeles caídos y exorcistas rebeldes así como los demonios callejeros, han sido eliminados, dice el Spartan.

EL rubio fue tomado por sorpresa, no pensó que fuera a terminar la misión de forma tan rapido a lo mucho solo han pasado un poco más de dos horas desde que la inició…

-Valla eso fue rápido, aunque me habías dicho que terminas rápido no pensé que fuera a ser así de rápido, no han pasado ni tres horas, dice el rubio.

-Bueno. los demonios me facilitaron mucho el trabajo al reunirse todos en un solo punto… así que los elimine a todos de un golpe con un ataque algo destructivo, ya que entrar en esa casa y enfrentarme a todos a la vez no era muy sensato, y las cosas no hubieran terminado muy bien para mi, respondió Issei.

-Entiendo…

Gabriel al sentirse excluida por lo que se aclaró la garganta para llamando la atención de ambos…

-Perdón. joven mercenario… le presento a mi hermana Gabriel, una de los seraphines de cielo…

-Un placer conocerle… como ha dicho mi hermano… mi nombre es Gabriel…

se presenta la rubia con una pequeña reverencia…

-Un gusto conocerle, responde el Spartan…

-Eh… cual es tu nombre…

-Se me conoce como el Spartan rojo…

-Vaya… un curioso nombre, pero mas que tu nombre es tu alias de mercenario, dice miguel.

-Es correcto. ese es mi nombre "profesional"...

-Bueno joven Spartan… ya que haz terminado con la misión, es hora de arreglar el pago, dice miguel...

el Spartan le decía todo lo acontecido en la misión al ángel rubio, aunque de forma sutil evitando los detalles macabros por respeto a la rubia presente… por su parte Gabriel hacía uso de su habilidad de leer corazones en el castaño… y vaya sorpresa se ha llevado, extrañamente el corazón del castaño a pesar de su reputación como mercenario en su corazón hay bondad… un equilibrio perfecto entre bondad y maldad… algo realmente extraño en un ser… ya que son muy pocos los que pueden lograr algo así, ni siquiera los ángeles caídos que son los más cercanos y a la vez más alejados a la luz y oscuridad...

luego de que miguel y el Spartan terminaran su conversación y acordaran sin problema el pago de la misión que serían 15 millones de dólares ya que en el grupo de los caídos habían cinco de alto nivel y otros 20 de nivel medio, el Seraphin rubio aceptó ya que lo vio justo… gabriel al ver que su hermano y el Spartan terminaron sus asuntos, la seraphin rubia a causa de su curiosidad no pudo evitar hacerle un pregunta que al chico...

-Joven Spartan, puedo hacerte una pregunta…

el chico no vio problema y asintió con la cabeza…

-Como mercenario te respalda una reputación de gran éxito en cuanto a misiones sin fallos, al igual de alguien implacable en cuanto a objetivo a eliminar. yo cuento con una habilidad que me permite leer los corazones de las personas y saber si son buenas o malas. te pido disculpa por haber hecho algo así sin tu permiso. pero la curiosidad me impulsó, pero me sorprendió mucho lo que pude leer en tu corazón… un equilibrio entre bondad y maldad, algo realmente muy poco común en alguien, solo pocas seres con milenios de existencia podrían llegar a un equilibrio tal entre luz y oscuridad. además, que dicha maldad no puede describirse como oscura, es lo que más me sorprendre…

Miguel al escuchar lo dicho por su hermana no pudo ocultar su asombro, entendía la curiosidad de Gabriel por el actuar del mercenario… después de todo no se comportaba como un psicópata a pesar de su reputación, era alguien educado y profesional a la hora de conversar...

-Bueno señorita Gabriel, entiendo su curiosidad a mi persona, ya que me lo han dicho anteriormente, mi comportamiento o reputación en misión es totalmente opuesto, a la impresión que doy hal momento de dialogar con quien me contrata. suelen decirme que pensaban sería alguien loco adicto a la violencia, o alguien con un estado mental cuestionable. no se disculpe, no es como molesta si estuviera molesto por usar su habilidad de leer corazones en mi sin permiso. aunque si debo decirle que me sorprende esa habilidad, responde el Spartan a la Seraphin.

-Agradesco su comprencion, la verdad no pude evitar la curiosidad, dice la rubia seraphin.

-Como dije no hay problema…

\- Joven Mercenario. hay tengo una propuesta que quiero hacerle…

Miguel entendió lo que su hermana queria hacer y realmente estaba sorprendido, confiaba en ella ya que si pensaba hacerle tal propuesta, es porque realmente vio algo en el… Issei por su parte dentro de su armadura no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y solo asintió en respuesta para que la rubia prosiguiera...

a la afirmación del Spartan, Gabriel antes de hacerle dicha propuesta decidió explicarle todo lo relacionado con los "Drave Saint"... Cortana estaba atenta a toda la explicación de la rubia ya que le intrigo mucho un sitame tal que cambiaba la estructura molecular de una persona, eso ni en su mundo era posible aun con toda su tecnología… terminada la explicación la rubia prosiguió...

-Mi propuesta para usted es… si le gustaría ser uno de mis "Brave Saint"...

Issei fue gratamente sorprendido ante aquella propuesta de la hermosa rubia… nunca espero que dicha propuesta sería una petición para ser uno de sus "Brave Saint", Ddraig estaba igual que el castaño, tampoco espero algo así menos con la reputación que respalda a su portador… Cortana también fue sorprendida ante dicha propuesta… issei luego de salir de su asombro dio su respuesta...

-Primero que nada debo decir no me espere tal propuesta. y me siento honrado que alguien como usted me vea como digno de sus santos valientes. pero, debo declinar a su oferta. no es porque tenga algo en contra de los ángeles, solo que no quiero estar atado a nadie y tampoco quiero dejar de ser lo que soy…

la rubia no se molestó en ocultar su tristeza a la respuesta negativa del Spartan…

-Entiendo y respeto tu decisión… aunque esperaba una respuesta positiva…

-Comprendo su desilusión señorita Gabriel, pero al aceptar su propuesta, pondría en riesgo a su facción, como mercenario me he hecho varios enemigos. ya sea del mundo natural como sobrenatural…. además, quiero seguir siendo alguien independiente y neutral a todas las facciones… aunque eso no significa o es impedimento para hacer una alianza, yo estaré dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible… aunque hallará declinado su propuesta, le estaré apoyando a usted y su facción…

-Me alegra escuchar eso, dice la rubia sonriendo más animada…

-Para mostrar que mi propuesta no son solo palabras vacías. les mostrare mi rostro y les diré mi verdadero nombre…

tras esto la armadura que viste el castaño desaparece regresando a ser un reloj en su mano derecha…

el par de rubios fue sorprendido al ver el chico sin su armadura… realmente era alguien muy joven para ser un mercenario… un adolescente como mucho de unos 18 años o menos, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color solo de una tonalidad más clara… un físico trabajado, de unos 1,75 o 1,78 de estatura...

-Mi nombre real es Issei Hyoudou. mercenario con el alias Spartan rojo… además de que soy el Sekiryuutei de esta era, finaliza el chico llamando su Boosted gear como prueba de su afirmación…

luego de superar el shock del momento, Miguel toma la palabra…

-Valla. esta fue una verdadera sorpresa, no pensé encontrarme con el Sekiryuutei de esta forma…

-Le pido por favor que mi verdadera identidad quede solo entre ustedes dos, quiero pasar por anónimo el mayor tiempo posible, dijo issei.

-Tienes mi palabra… responde ambos rubios.

 **-[Parece que mi anfitrión te ha dado una buena sorpresa Miguel, al igual que tu hermana Gabriel]**

-Esa voz, es la del dragón rojo, dice sorprendida la rubia oji azul.

- **[EL mismo. Aunque debo decirte que no me espere le hicieras aquella propuesta a mi portador, más aún con la reputación que le respalda]**

-Bueno, solo puedo decir que su reputación pierde relevancia después de lo que pude leer en su corazón…

- **[Entiendo. En fin, así que se puede decir hoy se pacta una alianza entre mi anfitrión y los ángeles. algo curioso, ya que ningún otro portador siquiera pensó en esta posibilidad, no cabe duda que eres el anfitrión más irregular de la historia]**

 **-** Que puedo decir… siempre es bueno contar con un aliado ya que no se sabe que te depara la vida en el futuro, responde issei al comentario de su compañero dragón.

-Bien. en vista de tu honestidad al revelarnos tu verdadera identidad. yo tambien te dire un gran secreto, secreto que solo nosotros los seraphines conocemos y solo los líderes de los demonios y ángeles caídos...

aquella afirmación intrigó a issei gratamente, y no solo a el, Ddraig y Cortana también les generó curiosidad.

-Este secreto es que… yo Miguel soy quien está al mando del los ángeles, y esto es debido a que en la antigua gran guerra entre los tres facciones judeo-cristianas no solo murieron los cuatro Maou originales y varios de los líderes de Grigori, en esta antigua guerra mi padre "el Dios Bíblico" también murió; desde entonces he estado al mando de los ángeles, finaliza el Seraphin rubio.

Issei estaba realmente sorprendido ante lo dicho por el Miguel, era increíble lo que le decía, el Dios Bíblico había muerto. no lo podía creer… Ddraig y cortana estaba igual… aunque la chica virtual no estaba al tanto de TODO el mundo sobrenatural, gracias al dragon rojo conocía varias cosas, en especial las tres facciones bíblicas….

- **[Valla. así que Elohim murió. siendo honesto no lo espere, además que es extraño, él tenía el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a los cuatro Maou y cables de grigori sin problema, aunque no estuviera a la par de Shiva, indra, Odin o los dragones celestiales, era alguien de gran poder.]**

-Nosotros tampoco entendemos el porqué de su muerte, pero su muerte es una realidad. de igual forma joven sekiryuutei te pido mantengas esta información en secreto, dice el seraphin rubio.

-Tiene mi palabra. de mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra; Entonces, Miguel-san y Gabriel-san, entonces la alianza entre los ángeles y mi persona Issei Hyoudou, Spartan rojo y sekiryuutei de esta generación está forjada…

dice el castaño extendiendo su brazo al rubio en busca de un apretón de manos para cerrar el acuerdo de alianza…

-ASí es joven dragón, la alianza entre los ángeles y el sekiryuutei esta acordada...

tanto el joven Spartan y los serafines se dieron un apretón de manos, eso por parte de Miguel… mientras con Gabriel con aunque también hubo un apretón de manos, el castaño fue más sutil y delicado, en las mejillas de la rubia un tenue rosa fue visible, esto a causa del calor reconfortante que percibe al tomar la mano del castaño y también el aura calidad del mismo… aquella acción no pasó desapercibida para Cortana y Ddraig… en la chica virtual provocando celos y con el Dragón burlas, ya que el harem no estaba lejos de iniciar.

Una vez acordada la alianza, el Seraphin en favor al cumplir con éxito la misión llevaron de regreso a Kou-japón al Spartan, en un Resplandor desaparecieron del lugar para llevárselo reaparecer nuevamente a la ciudad de Kuoh,en el mismo lugar que fue acordado el encuentro para la misión. ambos rubios se despidieron, Miguel con la mano mientras gabriel de un beso en la mejilla, acción que sonrojó notablemente al castaño y avivó los celos de Cortana, mientras Ddraig se reía de lo lindo. Miguel solo sonreía, aunque en su mente la idea de hermana en un futuro probablemente sea más que una amiga, tal vez esposa o prometida del joven sekiryuutei. una vez el par de rubios desaparecieron, Issei se fue a su casa para tener un merecido descanso luego de un trabajo bastante exhaustivo… en todo el camino a casa el castaño tuvo que soportar las burlas del dragón y los "regaños" de Cortana por andarselas de don juan coqueteando con la Seraphin rubia...

Si. era otro dia mas en la vida del joven Sekiryuutei-Spartan.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

Pero antes los reviews

 **Zafir09**

 **Que hay socio, muy buenas, gracias por tu preferencia a este fic, y si así fue el final de que tuviera tanto el Spartan y Cortana en el final de Halo 3, (aun no jugaba el Halo 4) y si por suerte Issei fue salvado y entrenado y tu tranquilo que pronto se verá en cómo conseguirá la munición de halo, ya lo veras, y en cuanto a las espadas, ya se verá más adelante aún no lo tengo planeado pero puede ser.. y gracias por las ideas de las chicas las tendré en cuenta, y si fue una pena en la muerte pero ya pasó por un largo tiempo viviendo y ya quería descansar luego de un enorme servicio salvando mundos, así que fue digno su final, y gracias por la felicitación.**

 **Alexzero**

 **Hola amigo, gracias por el review y el apoyo y ya esta el capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado socio.**

 **El Primordial385**

 **Hola compañero, muy buenas, primero, gracias por felicitarme ahora ya tengo 22 años de edad y gracias por el review, si gracias a los consejos de mi socio Aten92 me impulsó en seguir con esa idea, y me alegra que te guste, y si esa es la idea en que Issei no se una a ninguna facción y sea independiente y me alegra que te guste las chicas que propuse, y gracias por apoyarme, y se que me estuviste insistiendo y bueno ahí esta, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD**

 **Buenas socio gracias por el review, y tu tranquilo en este capítulo verás en como Issei conseguirá la munición de sus armas, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.**

 **TRYNDAMER95**

 **Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te guste, y espero sorprenderte más en este capitulo, tu solo disfrutalo.**

 **Nico48825**

 **Hola amigo, y gracias por el review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y en cuanto a tu pregunta, bueno te dire que ya verás en el siguiente capitulo, espero sorprenderte.**

 **SonGogettoUzumak**

 **Hola compañero, gracias por el review, y me alegra que te gusto, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, tan solo disfrutalo**

 **miguelzero24**

 **hola compañero, gracias por el review y gracias por tu preferencia, y claro que le echare ganas, y espero que sea de tu agrado en este capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever**

 **Hola compañero, gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te haya gustado, y espero sorprenderte más en este capítulo.**

 **Ouroborus**

 **Hola compañero, gracias por el review, eso me alegra, y gracias por el apoyo dado, y espero sorprenderte más en este capítulo y disfruta del capitulo de hoy amigo.**

 **broly999**

 **hola compañero, gracias por el review y coincido contigo, y si a mi igual me dio tristeza en la muerte del Jefe pero estate seguro que su legado perdurará por un buen de tiempo y espero sorprenderte más en este capítulo, tan solo disfrutalo.**

 **KRT215**

 **Hola compañero, gracias por el review…..y si sabía que dirán eso y si ami tambien me puse mal en la muerte del Spartan pero era su momento de su hora, por lo menos dejó un legado que perdurará, y estaré seguro que el legado del spartan seguirá.**

Bien….por donde comienzo….si sé que me están queriendo matarme y colgarme luego de unos 7 meses sin actualizar este nuevo fic. No los culpo de que quieran matarme por no actualizarlo pero pensaba que nadie prefería ver este nueva idea de fics basadas en Halo con DxD, fue una idea que se me ocurrió de mi cabeza en una de las partidas de halo online que estaba jugando y de ahí se me ocurrió el fic...

y sé que me tome mucho tiempo y lo siento en verdad pero nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan bien recibido, en verdad estoy sorprendido de que esta historia haya sido de gran agrado para muchos y bueno con claras insistencias que me han dado durante estos meses ya me puse manos a la obra, en escribirlo pero tuve muchos bloqueos mentales, y con ello algunas dificultades en cómo lo iba a escribir, y le debo agradecer a mi socio Aten92 que estuvo apoyándome en estos meses y siempre le agradeceré por el apoyo dado, ya que me estuvo correteando para que actualizara hehehehe

Bueno no tengo que tiempo lo actualizarse ya que hay que planear, para el siguiente capítulo ya que como vieron en este capítulo vieron la otra faceta oscura de lo que puede ser Issei como Mercenario al igual que vieron la aparición del Inquisidor, bueno le diré que este tendrá un papel en este fic y poco a poco se verá más al Inquisidor,

y también vieron la primera interacción de la primera alianza entre los Ángeles, ya vendrán los Demás y la primera integrante del harem será la hermosa Ángel de Gabriel. Ya las demás vendrán poco a poco

Bueno, en ese tiempo que estaré seguiré actualizándome en algunos fics (aun en secreto) así que no me presionen, que todavía no estoy muerto, y seguiré escribiendo, y ya se sabrá cual será la siguiente actualización, así que todos estén calmos y yo nervioso de acuerdo hehhhehe amigos

Les agradezco toda su paciencia que han tenido conmigo que le han tenido, les agradezco mucho todo su apoyo ya sea en los reviews dados y tambien en las insistencias que me han dado, y bueno ya saben que hay ideas que escribo y salen bien y otras veces no funcionan y hay que replanteárselas de nuevo y organizarse de nuevo, y bueno espero que de corazón les guste este nuevo capitulo y sea de su agrado para todos y nuevamente gracias por su paciencia.

Por el momento la primera integrante del harem sera la hermosa Angel de Gabriel

Y las demas a su tiempo….

y sin más me despido

hasta la próxima amigos


	3. Chapter 3

Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi persona Anakin Namikaze, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD perteneciente al señor Ichiei Ishibumi y la serie de videojuegos Halo propiedad de Microsoft Studios…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De regreso al entrenamiento y nueva misión.

Varias semanas después

Han pasado más de 3 semanas luego de que el llamado ''Spartan Sekiryuutei'' completara su misión luego de ser contratado por parte de la facción de los Ángeles en la cual consistía en exterminar desde Florencia a un grupo de Exorcistas Renegados y Ángeles caídos de Bajo y Medio nivel, y en Milán a un grupo de Demonios Salvajes instalados en un edificio abandonado.

Y bueno tal como había prometido a Miguel (Alias Michael) en terminar esta misión lo más rápido y discreto posible para no llamar mucho la atención en la población humana, y por suerte para Issei junto a Ddraig y Cortana lograron hacer las encomiendas dadas por Michael, desde el asesinato sistemático de toda el grupo de exorcistas renegados y de los Ángeles Caídos, solamente tuvo un ligero contratiempo con algunos caídos de nivel medio-alto pero nada grave para Issei en usar sus queridas armas como la Espada de Energía y el Aguijoneador y algunas pistolas de combate y subfusiles con silenciador.

Y en cuanto a los demonios escondidos en una casa abandonadas, bueno para la suerte del castaño estaban todos reunidos en esta casa y aunque le hubiera encantado usar su Dragón Shot en ellos, prefirió hacerlo a su manera ante las reclamaciones de una molesta Cortana y el apoyo de un Feliz Ddraig uso la Confiable Laser Spartan donde en unos segundos con un potente haz de energía roja destruyo el lugar y a todo demonio que habitaban en ella desapareciéndolos.

Ya una vez completado con sus misiones dadas por Michael, este se regresó volando a un punto clave donde lo estaría esperando el líder de los ángeles junto a su guardia, en caso de que hubiera emboscada sea parte de los demonios o de los ángeles caídos

Luego de algunos minutos volando por parte de Issei llego al punto de partida donde lo estaba esperando Michael junto con una Hermosa Serafina de cabellera rubia, hermosa figura y mirada celestial que para el joven pelicastaño se quedó impresionado por la belleza cosa que provoco muchos celos por parte de su compañera virtual Cortana y por parte de su socio Ddraig este estaba muriéndose a carcajadas en ver los celos de su compañera.

Ya Issei reunido junto a Michael y su hermana con el nombre de Gabriel estos se aliviaron al ver al Mercenario Sekiryuutei sano y salvo y tal como lo había prometido por parte del castaño este completo la misión rápidamente y sin ninguna baja de inocentes o de fuego cruzado, ya Issei le reporto a Michael sobre de sus encomiendas exitosas, y tal como lo había prometido el rubio este le dio el pago por parte de la contratación de esta misión.

Aunque Gabriel tenía cierta curiosidad sobre la identidad de este, este vio que estos podrían ser confiables y ante la promesa de no divulgar sobre de su identidad secreta este se quitó su casco mostrando su rostro mostrando que él era un solo joven de 17 años pero ya endurecido por años de estar en escaramuzas contra demonios y ángeles caídos cosa que sorprendieron a los ángeles al ver que este Mercenario no era más que un joven y no cualquier Joven sino el nuevo usuario de la Sacred Gear y el título del Sekirryutei.

Ante esto Gabriel le había propuesto en ser su Joker de Corazón por parte de la Serafina, y aunque para Issei en su opinión es una idea tentadora pero debía mantener la mente fría ya que aún quería mantenerse lo más neutral que se pueda posible, y lo rechazo lo más delicado que sea posible para no herirla a la Rubia y esta manteniendo la postura acepto el rechazo del castaño pero estaba triste por no estar en su facción, cosa que Issei le explico el porque no podía unirse y no porque sí, sino que él no quería exponerlos ante sus enemigos naturales en ver que el Spartan Sekiryyutei se unió a la facción de los Ángeles, los convertían en Objetivos, cosa que él no quería arriesgar más vidas por causa suya y el prefiere mantenerse lo más neutral posible para evitar más conflictos, pero les podría ayudar en una alianza en donde se apoyarían mutuamente cosa que vieron los Ángeles en ver la idea de Issei y aceptaron la alianza entre él y su facción.

Luego de su reunión por parte de Michael y de Gabriel, Issei regreso a su hogar donde tuvo que soportar los constantes regaños de una celosa Cortana en ver la apariencia celestial de Gabriel y las carcajadas de Ddraig cosa que Issei tuvo que soportar con un gran dolor de cabeza mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido de su misión, su alianza con los ángeles pero en especial pensaba en la Serafina Gabriel, no lo podía negar pero es muy hermosa y esperaba que un día en que no estuviera en misiones de mercenario o de asesinato, le gustaría conocer mejor a Gabriel.

Durante estas semanas luego de que hiciera esta misión contratada por los Ángeles, issei ha tenido contrataciones de otros sujetos con misiones ordinarias, desde asesinar sea demonios callejeros deambulando por la ciudad, un ángel caído causando males, o humanos sean asesinos, delincuentes, violadores, sádicos, criminales para el eran solo presa para el Spartan Sekirryutei donde siempre los asesinaban sean decapitándolos con su Espada de Energía, heridas por aguijones incrustados en sus cuerpos, traumas por disparos sean de pistola o de un disparo de plasma.

Nada del otro mundo para Issei que han tenido en estas misiones sencillas para el que le ayudaba a mantenerse en forma y no oxidarse tal como lo es un Spartan en tiempos de guerra.

Pero ahora luego de estas semanas en misiones sencillas para el castaño se le estaba escaseando en cuanto a solicitudes y de dificultad ya que por ser un Spartan y Dragon le encantaban tener enormes desafíos que para cualquiera le fuera imposible de completa…bueno para él lo estimulara para hacerla sencilla esas misiones imposibles.

Ahora nos encontrábamos nuevamente en la residente Hyodou donde eran como las 12 del mediodía se encontraba Issei Hyodou almorzando un platillo de atún con galletas y algo de Sushi acompañado de su compañera Virtual Cortana que estaba un lado del pelicastaño y Ddraig en sus pensamientos.

\- (Que día tan aburrido…ya hace tiempo que no combato ante alguien más fuerte)-Pensó Issei mientras comía un sushi roll de salmón mientras veía las noticias locales desde el comedor con tranquilidad por parte del pelicastaño.

''Muy buenas días a todos/as televidentes y si están almorzando muy buen provecho, estamos informando que nuevamente el día de ayer, el misterioso Vigilante nuevamente ha atacado a una organización criminal dedicado al crimen organizado y a la trata de personas donde este masacro sin misericordia alguna a los miembros de dicha organización donde ninguno sobrevivió a la masacre y como siempre, el Vigilante no dejo ningún rastro alguno ha causado temor a la banda de criminales que dominan en Kuoh y sus alrededores en ver que ellos serían los próximos en su lista y la policía no ha tenido ni pistas de su Paradero del Vigilante de Kuoh….Este es el reporte de hoy''

\- (Heh socio como siempre llamando la atención de la población. Por suerte nadie sabrá de tu verdadera identidad por parte de la comunidad humana-Comento Ddraig a su compañero castaño y este solo asintió ante el comentario de su dragón mientras comía su almuerzo.

\- (Mientras que los humanos estén bien, no me importara lo que comenten de mi mientras haga mi deber)-Dijo Issei sin impórtale lo que le decían de él en los medios de comunicación y redes sociales.

-Por suerte no has llamado la atención innecesaria a excepción de la Facción de los Ángeles, mientras mantengas tu perfil bajo y con la mente fría, estaremos discretos ante un territorio dominado por varias facciones sobrenaturales-Dijo Cortana con tono serio a Issei y Ddraig en ver que todavía seguían manteniendo su perfil bajo ante la vista de las demás facciones.

-Vamos Cortana no te me esponjes así, sé que no debí excederme con ellos, pero como me lo habías pedido que lo hiciera con silencio y rápido lo hize, asi que no llave mucho la atención eh-Reclamo Issei a su compañera virtual que este se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Si claro…''discreto'' como la última vez que usasteis un lanzacohetes en una residencia llena de Demonios callejeros y podías haberlos eliminados con un Dragón Shoot, pero no…decidiste usar el Lanzacohetes que te recomendó Ddraig-Contrarresto una molesta Cortana recordándole a Issei y a Ddraig tras recordarle en una misión anterior que el castaño uso artillería pesada.

-En mi defensa Cortana creo que debía probar por primera vez el uso del lanzacohetes y a pesar de ser una arma ordinaria para cualquier sobrenatural, es lo bastante poderosa para eliminar a todo un contingente de demonios callejeros y aparte de que el lugar no había presencia humana o de otro sobrenatural-Se defendía Issei ante la acusación justificada de Cortana tratando de calmarla pero solamente provoco que más se enojara por parte da chica virtual.

-Hay algunas veces que necesitaras usar más táctica y menor uso de armamento pesado Issei, hay a veces que me pregunto si la influencia del John te influyo en usar tácticas suicidas o ya es hereditario-Dijo Cortana con un suspiro de frustración en ver que el legado del jefe maestro ha influido en cuanto a carácter y personalidad en issei.

-Bueno ya par de novios dejen de estar peleando, es como ver a un par de enamorados discutiéndose-Comento Ddraig con tono de despreocupación hacia Issei y Cortana cosa que provoco que ellos tuvieran un sonrojo notorio que le provoco más risa al Dragón Rojo de Gales.

\- ¿Que Dijisteis Ddraig/Compañero? -Preguntaron con tono de enfado tanto Issei y Cortana al Dragón y este no se inmuto ante las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros.

-Nada par de tortolitos, y esta es la discusión no 1999 que van en esta semana-Respondió con tranquilidad Ddraig a sus compañeros y estos se quedaron totalmente anonadados en ver que nuevamente DDraig hizo el conteo de las discusiones que ha tenido Issei y Cortana.

Nuevamente se estaban preguntando si eran verdad los datos que le decía Ddraig o solamente los vacilaba para cabrearlos aún más de lo que ya estaban.

-En fin…no quiero discutir par de enamorados ya que nos estamos desviando del tema, y en parte Cortana tiene razón sé que el uso del lanzacohetes o de cualquier armamento pesado fue algo…excesivo, pero también hay algunas veces que deberás usar la Sacred Gear y otras habilidades más-Dijo Ddraig de manera seria a Issei que este se quedó callado, pero tenía razón en esa parte cosa que le alivio a Cortana en ver que Ddraig le podría apoyar…por esta ocasión.

\- (Gracias Ddraig, algunas veces me sorprendes que me quieras apoyar) Issei sé que lo has estado haciendo bien en las ultimas misiones, pero cada vez me preocupa en que estés limitado en las habilidades enseñadas por el Jefe Maestro en cuanto en el uso del arsenal dado a ti pero también debes expandirte más en tu repertorio, como las habilidades de Ddraig, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y más habilidades tácticas donde podrían salvarte la vida-Dijo Cortana de manera honesta a Issei que seguía callado al recibir tales opiniones tanto de ella y de Ddraig.

-Ufff como veo todavía me falta mucho por que aprender, Gracias Cortana por ser tan sincera conmigo en cuanto a mis debilidades y también tu compañero, aun quiero mejorar en mis habilidades para no cometer errores y poder trascender como un buen Spartan-Comento Issei de manera sincera a sus compañeros en ver que todavía había mucho en que mejorar en su estilo de combate ante las sonrisas de Ddraig y de Cortana, en especial ella que ver que el pelicastaño pueda ser un terco pero tiene cabeza de ver cuáles son sus debilidades y errores.

Luego de seguir platicando y de ver nuevamente las noticias del mediodía mientras terminaba de almorzar, este recogió los platos y vasos que había en la mesa para comenzar a limpiarlos en la Fregadera ya que también se había acostumbrado al hacer el quehacer de la casa por las enseñanzas de Cortana en que fuera Ordenado en el hogar y esa chica es bastante estricta en cuanto al Orden y en la higiene.

Luego de terminar el almuerzo el pelicastaño se fue a entrenar en el gimnasio que tiene instalado en su casa cosa que le agradece a Cortana y del Jefe Maestro ya que podría desahogarse en su tiempo libre ahora que las misiones como mercenarios se estaban escaseando, issei necesitaba algo para matar el tiempo o entrenaba o iba a la plaza para pasar la tarde.

Varias horas después

Residencia Hyodou

Nuevamente nos encontrábamos en la residencia de Issei en el gimnasio luego de estar algunas horas entrenando para pasar la tarde, estuvo desde entrenando con Aerobics, resistencia cardio-pulmonar, fuerza y en velocidad y todo bajo las miradas atentas de Cortana y de Ddraig en ver que todavía se tomaba enserio su entrenamiento algo que le dio una idea por parte de Cortana cosa que lo noto el Dragón Rojo de Gales.

-Esta sonrisa me delata de que se te ocurrió una idea para Issei-Pregunto Ddraig a Cortana.

-Se me ocurrió una idea en cómo llegar a sus límites sin necesidad de exponerlo en misiones en el exterior, recuerdas hace tiempo que le pedí a issei que creara en una habitación del sótano una habitación de realidad virtual donde pueda recrear lugares para su entrenamiento de realidad virtual-Respondió Cortana a su compañero Dragón que en lo cual debía admitirlo era buena idea ver cual seria los límites de su socio.

-Y dime Cortana, que es lo que tienes planeado en mente para Issei, el está acostumbrado a luchar contra Caídos, Demonios y demás criaturas, que te hace pensar que con esto harás flanquearlo-Pregunto nuevamente Ddraig pero ahora un poco más interesado en que planes tenía la chica virtual.

-Issei ya ha experimentado luchar contra seres sobrenaturales como ángeles caídos o demonios, pero lo que se enfrentara, lo hará forzar a tomar nuevas forma de luchar sin depender mucho del armamento dado por el jefe maestro, te gustaría verlo enfrentarse ante el Covenant y los Floods-Respondio y Pregunto nuevamente Cortana a Ddraig atrayendo un poco más de interés sobre lo del Covenant los Floods.

-Con quie planeras usar a los enemigos del Spartan 117 para que Issei de alguna manera o sigue usando las tácticas enseñadas por el Spartan o en que retorne nuevamente con nuevas enseñanzas y modos de luchar sin depender de un solo estilo que está acostumbrado-Respondio Ddraig ante el asentimiento de Cortana comprendiendo de lo que planeaba hacer Cortana para Issei.

-Correcto Ddraig, espero que estés ahí observando los puntos fuertes y débiles que veas en Issei en esta misión para que veamos cómo será el nuevo entrenamiento para Issei en estos días que no hay misiones de Mercenario para el-Dijo Cortana a Ddraig ya que también quería apoyar a su socio en mejorar en su formación como Spartan y perfeccionarlo.

-Vale te ayudare con Issei, pero tengo algo más en mente, no solo tú y yo estaremos observando a Issei, sino también otros dos conocidos míos nos estará apoyando para su análisis-Dijo Ddraig llamando un poco la atención a Cortana en la mención de dos conocidos por parte del dragón rojo de gales.

Durante unos segundos Cortana estuvo pensando y pensando hasta que de pronto se le hizo un pequeño click en su cabeza en recordar a los socios de ddraig cosa que se puso un poco celosa Cortana en recordar una de ellas.

-Tambien estarán Belzard y Elsha observado la misión virtual de Issei Ddraigh-Pregunto con un tono entre molesto y celoso Cortana a Ddraig y este asintió sin miedo de los celos de la chica.

-Por supuesto, ya me pude contactar con ellos luego de la misión en Italia, tanto Belzard y Elsha y estos están al tanto del avance que ha tenido su nuevo suceder y aunque admiten que se ha destacado todavía pueden mejorar en cuanto a estrategias, tácticas, manejo de la magia, la boosted gear y combate cuerpo a cuerpo-Respondió Ddraig con honestidad a Cortana, aunque no le gustara la idea de conocer a Elsha pensando que sería otra mujer que se enamoraría de Issei.

Si ya de por si se ponía muy celosa al recordar cuando vio a la Serafina Gabriel, y ahora en conocer a Elsha, algo le decía que debía mantener atenta ante Elsha si intentaba ligarse al pelicastaño

Pero odiara admitirlo, pero necesitaría más ayuda para convencer a Issei en retornar a su nuevo entrenamiento y mejorarlo a un mejor, así que por esta vez decidió aceptar a los socios de Ddraig, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Ahhh bien Ddraig aceptare en que Belzard y Elsha nos ayuden en esta observación, solo queremos apoyar a Issei y en que sea más completo-Dijo Cortana con un suspiro a Ddraig y este asintió ante el comentario de Cortana.

-No te preocupes Cortana, seguro que Issei podrá tolerar otro entrenamiento más por parte de nosotros, y aparte conozco bien a Issei y seguro que le gustara probar nuevos desafíos para probarse a sí mismo-Dijo Ddraig apoyando a Cortana en lo del próximo entrenamiento para Issei.

-Gracias por el apoyo Ddraig…a veces puedes ser un poco exasperante, pero eres un buen compañero…bien Ddraig ya hay que hablar con issei-Dijo Cortana preparando todo para hablar con el pelicastaño y ver si aceptaba esta nueva misión.

-De nada Cortana…y halla vamos de nuevo-Dijo Ddraig acompañando a Cortana para contactarse nuevamente con Issei ahora que se encontraban descansando luego de entrenar mucho en el gimnasio personal.

Ya una vez que Issei se encontraba sentado en la pared estaba pensando que misión podría ofrecerle para mantenerlo activo.

-Hay Socio, todo bien-Pregunto Ddraig a Issei y este asintió todavía acostado.

-Todo bien Ddraig, solamente estoy descansando ya sabían tardado ustedes dos en que me hablaran-Dijo Issei a sus compañeros y estos se quedaron mirando.

-Solo estuvimos planeando que misión podría interesante…dime algo issei… ¿te gustaría tener una misión en realidad virtual contra nuevos enemigos…enemigos que fueron un martirio para el Jefe maestro? -Pregunto Cortana llamando la atención de Issei en ver que sería un nuevo reto.

-Te escucho Cortana, de que se trata esta misión-Respondió Issei ya más interesado en saber de qué se trataría la misión

-Bien Issei lo que te contare es de suma importancia y una vez que lo aceptes, no hay marcha atrás en la misión de realidad Virtual-Dijo Cortana muy seriamente a lo que Issei asintió.

-Lo comprendo, no daré marcha atrás, aunque no tenga munición luchare hasta mi último aliento si es necesario-Dijo Issei sumamente determinado en completar esta misión.

-Me alegro saber que estas comprometido…bien…la misión se tratara de….

Varias horas después

En un lugar desconocido

Oscuro, totalmente oscuro se encontraba este lugar donde el pelicastaña ahora vestido con su armadura Spartan Rojo Carmesí donde empuñaba solamente su Rifle de Asalto MA5C con capacidad de 32 balas, junto a su confiable Pistola Magnum M6G con capacidad de 8 balas y claro con la espada de energía empuñada en su cintura junto con algunas granadas de fragmentación y granadas de plasma en su cinturón.

Este lugar era bastante oscuro y bastante callado cosa que el pelicastaño no le gustaba mucho porque gracias a su intuición y experiencias en misiones anteriores que ha tenido, siempre ha intuido que ese es el escenario perfecto para una emboscada.

Por lo tanto, Issei prendió desde su casco unas lámparas incorporadas de cada lado del casco donde pudo iluminar un poco de ese lugumbroso lugar donde se notaba que este lugar era más como un subterráneo totalmente modernizado donde se veía grandes pilares de acero recubierto de roca como decoración y en la parte se veía varios estantes de gran tamaño que parecieran ser que era una Enorme Biblioteca.

Issei al notar lo enorme de este lugar decidió contactar con su compañera Cortana y Ddraig por su comunicador integral en su armadura y en la boosted gear.

-Aquí Issei me reportas Cortana-Pregunto en tono de orden el castaño a su compañera virtual.

Pero sin respuesta alguna por parte de Cortana cosa que le dejo un poco sorprendido Issei, siempre Cortana le respondía sea con comentarios sarcásticos o directos, pero esta vez solo fue un silencioso silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

-Ddraig me reportas…..Compañero estas despiertos…..Responde Dddraig-Pregunto nuevamente Issei en tono de orden a su compañero esperando que este le respondió

Y al igual que Cortana, sin respuesta alguna para Issei que comenzaba un poco inquietarse en no tener ninguna comunicación sea de Cortana o Ddraig.

Algo andaba, pero muy mal por aquí cosa que Issei se puso en alerta en ponerse en guardia manteniendo el perfil alto con su rifle de asalto apuntando a cada lado que iluminaba con su lámpara.

\- (Maldita sea, este lugar no es muy normal que este sin comunicación o que reine el silencio absoluto, sea como sea tengo que seguir comunicándome con Cortana y Ddraig)-Pensó Issei serio mientras seguía caminando con cautela con su rifle apuntando a cada lugar que estuviera iluminado por su lámpara.

El Spartan siguió caminando lo que al parecer es la planta baja de la biblioteca donde a cada paso que daba se daba ver que había un poco de iluminación en las paredes y en la zona de ventilación en la parte superior del techo. Y lo que al parecer era una salida abierta de esta biblioteca.

-Hmm que extraño, cada vez que paso se prende poco a poco la iluminación del lugar, algo aqu no cuadra bien-Comento para sí mismo Issei continuando con su camino mientras se guiaba con la poca iluminación que alumbraba en el primer piso de la biblioteca.

Mientras continuaba caminando Issei seguía tratando de comunicarse sea con Cortana o con Ddraig pero sin éxito alguno, hasta que algo lo detuvo….

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar un extraño ruido proviniendo de los tubos ventiladores arriba del techo cosa que alarmo de inmediato Issei apuntando a los ventiladores con su rifle de asalto.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? -se preguntó a si mismo Issei apuntando a los ventiladores cuando de pronto más y más ruidos provenientes de los ventiladores se escuchó mucho más sonoro y cada vez mucho más y más cerca del lugar.

Hasta que de pronto uno de los primeros tubos de ventiladores comenzó a moverse dejando al descubierto un ser extraño con apariencia bultosa y grotesca en forma de un globo con patas regordetas, brazos deformados en forma de tentáculos, y una boca en forma de un insecto. Su color es la de un color café claro más como caqui.

(Adivinen que esos esas criaturas, los que ya hallan jugado Halo 1 CE y Halo 3 ya sabrán de quienes son esas criaturas molestas)

-Que Mierdas son esas cosas-Pregunto un exaltado Issei en ver esa criatura que noto la presencia del pelicastaño y se le acerco lentamente hacia el poniéndolo en guardia apuntándolo con su rifle.

-Quien quiera que seas, detente de una vez sino me vere obligado a destruirte-Ordeno Issei hacia la criatura que hacía unos ruidos un tanto perturbadores mientras seguía caminando hacia él.

Al ver que esta criatura no acataba la orden, Issei Abrió fuego rafageando al a criatura que esta recibió de lleno las balas y se detuvo su avanzada

Pero el alivio no le duro mucho lo que ocurriría después

De pronto esta criatura comenzó a inflamarse cuando recibió los disparos en forma de un gran globo a punto de reventarse y este se tiro al suelo y este se explotó a si mismo causando gran estruendo en el lugar que lo sintió Issei al sentir su onda expansiva de esa criatura.

-Cooff Coofff maldita criatura kamikaze esto si me dolió…-Dijo Issei sintiendo la onda expansiva que o había golpeado, pero lo resistió bastante para percatarse de otra sorpresa desagradable recibida por la criatura.

Luego de auto-suicidarse, esta llevaba dentro suyo unas pequeñas criaturas en forma de mini globos en forma de bacterias con muchos tentáculos de color caqui con amarillo apagado y no solo eran una, sino decenas de esas pequeñas criaturas que sin advertencia alguna se le aventaron a issei y este reaccionara disparándole a ellas.

-Malditas criaturas, tomen eso ahhhhhh-Dijo Issei disparando a las criaturas que por suerte son muy débiles que solo disparándoles reventaban como globos de agua.

Al ver que ya no había peligro al igual que se le había acabado su cargador de su rifle, volvió a recargar con un nuevo Clip de balas listo para otra ronda más.

-Menos mal que estas criaturas son débiles ante las balas…si tan solo estuviera Cortana o Ddraig para que esté al tanto de este lugar-Comento Issei para sí mismo reanudando su camino luego de haber ''eliminado'' a la criatura.

Pero de pronto sus instintos le decían que se diera la vuelta inmediatamente e Issei se dio la vuelta y vio más y más de esas criaturas regordetas caminando hacia el planeando auto inmolarse con el pelicastaño.

-Demonios, estas criaturas son más astutas o mas suicidas-Dijo Issei cuando vio estas criaturas devolviendo el fuego hacia las criaturas y estas de manera simultánea explotaron a unos metros detrás del Spartan liberando a sus pequeñas criaturas que se le aventaron de manera salvaje al Spartan.

Al ver que estaba rodeado por estas Issei decidió optar lanzar una granada de fragmentación hacia las pequeñas criaturas bacterianas que fueron exterminadas debido a la explosión dada por la granada dando un gran suspiro de Alivio en el pelicastaño.

Al ver que había eliminado una gran parte de esas criaturas, Issei decidió adentrarse más hacia una puerta donde para la suerte del pelicastaño este está abierta y fuera de los enemigos kamikazes.

Y justo que iba a recostarse en la pared para poder recargar su rifle, sintió que su comunicador funciona nuevamente.

\- ¿Cortana? ¿Ddraig? Me pueden escuchar ahora-Pregunto nuevamente Issei a su comunicador hacia sus compañeros esperando que este lugar hubiera contacto.

\- ¿Issei? / ¿Socio? -Respondieron al unísono Cortana y Ddraig a su compañero que vieron que ya le toco unos oponentes muy peligrosos.

-Vaya al fin…me alegro de verlos que en este lugar halla conexión-Comento Issei aliviado en que tuviera contacto con sus compañeros y el sentimiento era mutuo por parte de Cortana y de Ddraig.

-Igualmente me alegro de verte Socio, pero veo que te están dando duro estos nuevos oponentes, no había visto tal peligro.

-Lose Ddraig, jamás había visto tales cosas…nunca me había enfrentado este tipo de enemigo que son unos kamikazes explosivos, tienen alguna información sobre ellos-Dijo Issei hacia sus compañeros si tenía alguna información que les podría ayudar en esta misión

Por parte de Ddraig este no tenía ninguna información valiosa de esos enemigos, pero al parecer Cortana este si sabe y decidió explicarle al castaño.

-Issei, estos enemigos son los Floods, unos enemigos muy peligrosos que se tuvo que enfrentar John en las batallas de Instalación 04 y 05-Respondio Cortana de manera seria a la cual tanto issei y ddraig pusieron en atención a lo que le respondía Cortana

\- ¿Los Floods? -Pregunto Issei un tanto desconcertado en que jamás oyó de esas criaturas a lo cual Cortana con gusto decidí explicarles de quienes se tratan.

-Los Floods son organismos parasitarios que se crearon hace más de diez millones de años, aparentemente, por los Precursores. Sobreviven al consumir formas de vida conscientes con biomasa corporal suficiente. Los Flood fueron capaces de consumir gran parte de la vida en la galaxia, han sido enemigos naturales sea de los Florerruners, El Covenant y de la Alianza, pero el jefe es su más arcenimo enemigo que han tenido sangrientas batallas entre los Anillos y en la Tierra, créeme estos enemigos fueron mucho más peligrosos que el propio Covenant.

\- ¿Qué más puedes decirme de ellos Cortana? -Pregunto nuevamente Issei a su compañera y esta prosiguió continuando con su explicación acerca de los Floods.

-Existen varios tipos de Floods, entre los más básicos, las pequeñas formas en forma de bacterias son los Floods Forma parasitaria, es el ejército estándar de los Floods donde ellos propagan la infección y consumen cualquier ser vivo lo devorara y convertirán en un no-muerto, su forma de atacar de ellos es aventarse a cualquier ser vivo y convertirlo pero no te preocupes, son sencillos de vencerlos cualquier arma sea una pistola, escopeta o explosivo caerán fácilmente….la siguiente forma es su Forma de combate, Este Flood es la forma mutante de la raza Humana, Elite y Brute, primero el individuo es paralizado y utilizado por el huésped, en todos los casos el Flood juega un poco con su nuevo cuerpo. Estos son la columna vertebral de los Floods ya que estos son más agresivos y peligrosos debido a su poca preservación de humanidad y mucha agresividad a la hora de matar, usaran sus látigos en sus brazos para golpearte y cualquier arma que tenga a la mano, sea una pistola, rifle o lanzacohetes, lo más recomendable para estos adversarios es vencerlos a distancia con cualquier arma sea con el rifle de plasma o la escopeta y si te vez forzados cuando estas rodeado de los Floods, Usa la espada de energía para cortarlos…..y por ultimo La Forma Portadora Flood Éstas formas de ataque no infligen daño alguno en combate, son torpes y muy lentas debido a que son "huevos" caminantes que se ponen en modo suicida enfrente de un enemigo para soltar un puñado de formas de infección. Éstas pueden brincar alturas muy pequeñas y se caen fácilmente. Sólo al explotar causan daño. Las formas portadoras carecen de punto débil puesto que Las formas de infección se encuentran protegidas pero con cualquier arma de mayor potencia sea la escopeta, lanzacohetes y una granada podrás acabar con ella si te mantienes tu distancia considerable para evitar que estos suelten sus formas parasitarias-Fue toda la explicación dada por parte de Cortana que ellos estaban sin habla y no solo por la amenaza latente que se están enfrentando lo que son los Floods, sino la bastante información explicada por Cortana, cada vez más le sorprendía por ser una enorme enciclopedia que puede ser Cortana, talvez a veces había que hacerle caso a Cortana.

-Esto será un gran problema por la gran variedad de enemigos que hay que enfrentarnos Issei, ahora si coincido con Cortana en que debes planear una estrategia para que salgas vivo de este lugar y otra cosa, tu munición es limitada y tendrás que usar la opción de la booster gear y en la magia que aun tienes de reserva en el peor de los casos cuando te quedes sin munición-Comento Ddraig a Issei contemplando las opciones en esta situación que se ha metido.

-Cortana, tendrás el mapa de ubicación de este lugar-Pidió Issei a su compañera y esta vio en su base de datos si hay un mapa disponible para el castaño.

-Te estoy enviando en tu armadura donde podrás ubicarte en qué nivel estas y al parecer estas en la planta baja de una Biblioteca Subterránea-Dijo Cortana enviándole los planos hacia la armadura donde Issei las pudo contemplarla gracias a su casco que pudo visualizar en donde estaba actualmente y contemplando que había como 3 pisos más hacia arriba.

-Vale Cortana y Ddraig, esto va ser mucho más complicado de lo esperado ante estos Floods. Bien será mejor que me ponga en marcha-Dijo Issei de manera sincera a sus compañeros y estos se alegraron un poco en que a veces el castaño acepta las recomendaciones de otros que seguir con corazonadas e instintos.

Y justamente que se preparaba para ir a la siguiente puerta del otro lado de la habitación, se escuchó fuertemente más de esos Floods acercándose poniendo alerta a Issei y a sus compañeros que vieron que esos floods serían una espina molesta en esta misión.

-Issei, Detecto mucha actividad de los floods en todos los lados, y están esperando para emboscarte-Informo Cortana a Issei, y este solo se quedó callado donde este reviso en todos los lados y todavía aun no llegaban esas criaturas.

Sin más hablar, Issei guardo su Rifle de Asalto para sacar su Escopeta M90 con capacidad de 6 Cartuchos Calibre 12 con lámpara incorporada al arma.

-Gracias por el dato Cortana, ahora si no hay tiempo que perder…-Dijo Issei poniéndose en marcha hacia la puerta del otro lado.

Pero justamente que iba a caminar hacia el este, de manera sorpresiva un Flood en forma de combate Elite se había colado en la parte detrás del lugar que estaba escondido Issei y de manera instintiva arrojo una granada de fragmentación a los pies del Spartan.

-Socio/Issei-Gritaron al mismo tiempo DDraig y Cortana alertando a Issei del arma arrojadiza pero fue demasiado tarde para el pelicastaño

-Me lleva la chingada…-Dijo Issei al ver la granada y en no poder reaccionar tiempo en esquivarla

De pronto esta granada exploto con suma violencia a Issei mandándolo a volar hacia el este donde cayó abruptamente al suelo debido la explosión de la granada, y eso se notó debido que su armadura comenzó a perder sus escudos de energía y una advertencia de una herida de traumatismo por la explosión de la granada.

-Maldita Granada y jodido Flood, argghhh y maldita herida ahhhh eso no es nada-Dijo Issei adolorido por el impacto de la granada que le había hecho una herida en su armadura de batalla sintiendo que todo vibraba y se sentía mareado por los efectos de la explosión de dicha granada.

El Spartan Sekiryutei a penas y duras se levantaba con mucho dolor en la parte lesionada por la granada

-Arghhh por suerte los escudos de energía estaban al 100% de su capacidad, sino hubiera valido, ahhhh…-Dijo Issei todavía adolorido de la granada recién explotada y este se incorporaba poco a poco del suelo aun sujetando la parte afectada y la otra su escopeta.

Aun con mucho dolor por la herida, Issei ya está parado para escuchar más y más de esos Floods acercarse a aquí, así que preparo una granada de fragmentación y su escopeta cargada para machacar a todo flood que se le opusiera.

y sin provocamiento alguno, aparecieron en oleadas decenas de Floods forma de combate sea de humanos, Elites y acompañado de la forma Parasitaria junto con algunos floods forma Portadora donde vieron a un Issei herido y aprovecharon la oportunidad de esas criaturas en matarlo.

pero no contaba en que el pelicastaño aun con mucho dolor, este disparo con su Escopeta a cada Flood que se le acercara partiéndolo en pedazos por los perdigones de la escopeta.

E inclusive había otros floods acercándoles detrás del Spartan y este reacciono tomando de su cintura su Pistola Magnum acribillando a quemarropa los floods que planeaban emboscarlos.

Ya con el ultimo flood acabado en esta planta, Issei se arrodillo adolorido por tanto disparar y en la herida que poco a poco se estaba sanando, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Malditos Floods, son un dolor de muelas…no sé cómo el Jefe Maestro logro sobrevivir ante tales enemigos y salir intacto-Dijo Issei recargando su escopeta al igual que la Pistola Magnum con un nuevo cargador.

Ya una vez que cargo sus armas, Issei observo nuevamente el lugar si no había mas floods sorprendiéndolos y en confirmar en que los floods caídos estuvieran realmente muertos cosa que lo comprobó al ver que los pocos Floods que trataron levantarse, fueron partidos en pedazos por los ataques rápidos de Issei con la Espada de Energía.

Ahora si una vez asegurado la Zona de la planta baja, el pelicastaño decidió que era hora de irse de este maldito lugar en una sola pieza y se dirigió hacia la siguiente puerta al otro lado de la habitación, pero todavía con la alerta máxima por la inminente amenaza de cualquier flood que podría emboscarlo.

Ante esto Issei reviso nuevamente el mapa y comprobó había varios caminos para dirigirse hacia la puerta donde pudo comprobar que era un largo pasadillo que tendría que recorrer.

\- ¿Cortana Puedes oírme? …... ¿Ddraig? ...Maldición otra vez estoy solo otra vez-Se maldijo a si mismo Issei en ver que había perdido nuevamente comunicación con Cortana y Ddraig debido la explosión de la granada de fragmentación.

Al ver que estaría solo con sus armas, el mapa y la boosted gear, Issei continuo con el recorrido de la Biblioteca y esperando llegara salvo hasta el último piso y salir en una sola pieza.

\- (Solo espero tener un recorrido tranquilo como en las demás misiones)-Pensó el pelicastaño mientras recorría el pasadillo esperando no toparse más de estos floods.

Mientras que Issei continuaba con esta misión infernal que estaba, había alguien quien lo estaba siguiendo y por suerte no podía sentir su presencia ya que quería ver el recorrido de este Nuevo Spartan y ver si estaba a la altura del Spartan 117

\- (Interesante sujeto es ese nuevo Spartan…hmmm me pregunto si podrá salir ileso de este lugar…bueno solo falta ponerlo en práctica)-Pensó el sujeto con voz robótica en tono masculino donde por suerte este flotaba para estar desapercibido mientras seguía al Spartan Sekiryutei.

Varios minutos después

Luego de recorrer por varios pasadillos y de caminos donde por costumbres para Issei se topo con más oleadas intensas de floods y más floods forma parasitaria, Portadora y sobretodo la forma de Combate humana y Elite, estos últimos han dado muchos problemas al ser mucho más hostiles y mucho más salvajes a la hora de atacar usando lo que tuviera a la mano.

Por suerte Issei logro acabar a cada uno de ellos con la escopeta a corta distancia para poder acabar en grupos, mientras que con su Magnum a distancia considerable acabando a cada flood que se le acercara y como si vida dependiera recargaba tanto la escopeta y la magnum.

Pero también le preocupaba en que cada Flood caído, su munición se estaba agotando a un paso preocupante.

Y Justamente que iba a continuar con su camino se había topado con una enorme puerta metálica donde al parecer está bloqueada ya que vio que estaba muy sellada, como si algo impidiera que algo saliera.

-Oh genial lo que me faltaba…Bien Ddraig me dio riendas libres en usar la Booster Gear para abrirme paso de esa enorme puerta-Dijo Issei mientras guardaba tanto su escopeta en la espalda mientras que con la magnum aun la empuña en su mano derecha por si las dudas.

Ante esto invoco su Sacred Gear en su mano izquierda donde esta comenzaba a brillar con mucha más fuerza de lo usual.

-Bien es hora de usar el poder de Ddraig en esa puerta-Dijo Issei apuntando con su mano a la puerta que pronto comenzó a brillar un color rojo carmesí en la palma de su mano.

Pero justamente que iba a disparar alguien lo detuvo.

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO, NO DESTRUYAS MI INSTALACION SPARTAN-Grito la misma voz robótica pero esta vez con un tono alterado como de miedo e Issei vio a un objeto flotante en forma de una Esfera con una lente de color azul.

Issei al ver esa máquina, apunto con la magnum hacia él y este no se inmuto ante la movida defensiva del Spartan,

\- ¿Alto Ahi? ¿Identifícate ahora? -Ordeno en tono frio a la máquina y este siguió sin obedecer al spartan y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde este lanzo un rayo energía de color azul hacia la puerta desbloqueándola.

-Mi nombre no es de importancia Spartan…y por favor no se pierda en este lugar ya que esta puerta es el primero de 10 que tendré que abrir-Respondió la Maquina de manera desinteresada al Spartan que no dijo nada al ver que la maquina había desbloqueado la puerta

Pero lo dejo desconcertado en que había más de 10 puertas bloqueadas…esta misión será infernal.

-Listo, ya puedes continuar con tu recorrido Spartan-Dijo La máquina mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando solo nuevamente a Issei que continuo con su recorrido, pero todavía con el siguiente pensamiento.

-Gracias…por el apoyo…Bien a continuar con esta misión-Dijo Issei mientras continuaba recorriendo la biblioteca.

Sin saber que todavía se pondría peor las cosas

Varias horas después

Luego de pasar por más de 5 pisos desde la planta baja hasta el quinto piso de esa biblioteca subterránea ha sido infernal para Issei debido a lo extenso y largo resulto ser esta biblioteca, sino lo bien defendida que estaba.

Todo el maldito lugar estaba completamente lleno de Floods en todas sus formas que había, parasitaria, portadora y combate, y en cada nivel eran mucho más salvajes y ofensivos que no dudaron ni un segundo en atacarlo con todo su poder que tenían.

Ahí las cosas fueron en mal en peor debido que cada vez que la maquina o monitor le desbloqueaba cada puerta, mas floods se volvían más hostiles y mucho más impredecibles ya que algunos ya portaban armas mucho más peligrosas y eficaces como la escopeta M90, Subfusil M7, Rifle de Batalla BR55HB y Pistola Magnum M6S y por supuesto el Rifle de Asalto MA5C por parte de los humanos infectados y por los del Coveant (Floods combate Elites) estaban armados desde el Aguijoneador, Pistola y Rifle de Plasma, Carabinas, Spiker, Cañones Brutes y lo peor que estaban armados algunos con Espadas de Energía, Cañón de Plasma y Lanzacohetes. Estos últimos eran de los últimos niveles de los pisos posteriores que Issei tuvo que atravesar ante los floods.

Otro factor que fue una tortura para Issei fue la munición de sus armas que comenzaba a escasear de manera alarmante desde su fiable escopeta se había quedado sin munición y la munición que podría retornar de las de los floods era escasa, sobretodo como su rifle de Asalto y la Magnum.

Issei odiara admitirlo, pero tendría que usar la estrategia que siempre le reclamaba Cortana en que la usuaria y por esta vez decidió escucharla y planeo una estrategia que era salir desaparecido al notar que los floods sentían su presencia cuando hacia ruido o usaba sus armas de fuego que causaba ruido, así que era mejor no usarla y despistarlos lo mejor que se pudiera y ahorrar tantas fuerzas y en munición.

A cada nivel que pasaba se topaba con mas floods y ver que no quería mucho la atención innecesaria de esas criaturas repugnantes uso la espada de energía y combate cuerpo a cuerpo en donde usaba su fuerza con su guantelete de la boosted Gear para deshacerse de los floods rápidamente y continuar con su recorrido.

Por suerte en su pasadillo se encontró con un botiquín de emergencia donde pudo usar BioEspuma, una especie de auto-sellado donde la coloco en su herida interna de su armadura aun dañada por la explosión de una granada y pudo sellarla y aliviar un poco de su malestar por un rato y recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido.

Y luego de muchos enfrentamientos y de huida ante los Floods, Issei había llegado a la última puerta bloqueaba que le impedía llegar hacia la última planta, donde esperaba que ahí se comunicara sea con Cortana o con Ddraig.

-Solo una puerta más y habré salido de esta pesadilla de la biblioteca-Dijo a si mismo Issei esperando que la maquina flotante le abriera la puerta y poder salir de esa trampa subterránea

Pero de pronto…Otra vez ese ruido….

Mas oleadas de esos Floods, pero ahora armados con lanzacohetes y armamento Pesado.

-Oh genial, cada vez el día se pone más interesante-Comento Issei de manera sarcástica en ver a los floods armados con lanzacohetes.

Sin más opciones, saco un par de granadas de fragmentación al aire donde cayó en los pies de un batallón de Floods y al unísono las granadas hicieron grandes estragos en ellos abatiendo a la mayoría de ellos los que portaban granadas.

Al ver el caos provocado, Issei empuño la escopeta con los últimos cartuchos y ataco sin vacilara todo Flood que quedara con vida.

Disparo tras disparo eran acribillados sin piedad Issei a los Floods que ellos en un intento dispararon con lo que tenían a la mano, pero era inútil ante la brutal ofensiva dada por el Spartan Sekiryruttei.

Y al ver que su escopeta se había agota, decidio usar su rifle de asalto también acribillando sus ráfagas a cada flood que quedara con vida.

Luego de acabarse 5 cargadores de rifle asalto de manera consecutiva, Issei paro de dispararles al ver que todos habían caído ante el ataque sin misericordioso dejado por el pelicastaño, pero también otra negativa para él.

Dos de sus principales armas ya no tenían munición y solamente le quedaba su Magnum, algunas granadas de fragmentación y la espada de Energía.

-Solo queda esta puerta y poder escaparme de estos Floods-Dijo Issei mientras guardaba sus armas sin munición en su espalda y tomando su magnum en su otra mano cargándola con un nuevo Clip.

Al instante que cargaba su Arma, el monitor aparecía nuevamente para abrirle la última puerta y este miraba al spartan al ver que seguía vivo.

-Me alegro que sigas aún con vida Spartan, pero ahora es donde todo depende de ti…Ve hacia la parte superior de un transporte derribado y espera hasta que lleguen los refuerzos-Dijo la maquina al Spartan y este se quedó sorprendido en que esta máquina le avisara en que llegarían refuerzos pronto…

Pero le inquietaba sea parte no que debía soportar mucho más castigo en resistir un tiempo más en este lugar para que los refuerzos llegaran, y solamente le quedaban pocas armas para resistir ante una nueva embestida por parte de los floods.

Issei al ver que no tenían muchas opciones decidió apostarlo todo a nada en ver que la puerta ya fue desbloqueada y se adentró hacia el exterior donde noto que era de noche en una pequeña selva tupida, donde podría aprovechar eso a su favor.

Y lo hizo al notar que el lugar estaba bien defendido de algunos Floods forma de combate, por lo tanto, Issei decidió eliminarlos de uno por uno con la espada de energía si estaba a corta distancia, y a distancia con la Magnum donde podría avanzar mientras lanzaba las ultimas granadas que le quedaba para aniquilar a todo flood que quedara aún con vida.

Luego de una extenuante media hora de soportar embates de los floods se había topado en medio de la selva tupida una Nave (Pelican) derribado donde podría resguardarse y esperar los esperados refuerzos prometidos por el monitor.

Ya con los últimos clips para su pistola y su espada de Energía, soportar desde el pelican derribado los últimos ataques enviados por lo floods donde Issei cada vez más se agotaba al ver que cada embate era más agresivo y violento que dé ya lo acostumbrado.

Ante esto Issei preparo su ultimo clip y su espada envainada en su otra mano, listo para su ultimo combate ante los floods que se acercaban poco a poco.

-Bien ya no me queda nada que perder-Dijo Issei apuntando a los últimos floods que se le acercaron hacia el

Sin reacción alguna, el spartan descargo sus últimas balas ante los floods que caían muertos por las balas de la pistola y de maeara rápida desenvaino su espada cortando a cada flood que sobrevivió a los disparos y algunos de ellos trato de atacarlo por detrás suyo y esta reacción al darle una patada reversa y un corte con la espada hacia ellos.

Ya con el ultimo flood caído, Issei vio que su pistola se le haba agotado, y vio una última oleada de floods hacia él y solamente le quedaba su espada de energía y una granada de fragmentación…las cosas no pintaban bien para el pelicastaño.

-Oh con un demonio…que estas cosas son inmortales-Dijo con una molestia issei en ver los floods hacia él y no con buenas intenciones.

Y justamente que este sería su final para Issei, de pronto en los cielos aparecieron más maquinas parecidas al monitor que le había ayudado en abrir las puertas, pero estos comenzaron a atacar a los floods con un rayo de haz rojo que pulverizaban a los floods como si nada.

Issei al ver que habían llegado los prometidos refuerzos, este dio un suspiro de alivio en ver que todo ya haya acabado de esta…pesadilla

En estos momentos aparecía el monitor que le había ayudado durante esta misión.

-Saludos Spartan, Soy el Monitor, Chispa Culpable 343 o mejor conocido como el Oráculo-Dijo ahora el llamado Oráculo al Spartan Sekiryutei que este todavía lo seguía mirando.

-Gracias por la ayuda Oráculo, te agradezco la ayuda que me has dado durante esta misión infernal-Dijo Issei en tono de agradecimiento al Oraculo.

-No fue nada Spartan, como dije te he observado y veo que estas a la altura del Spartan 117 pero ahora debo llevarte ante algunas personas que quieren conocerte-Dijo el Oráculo a Issei y sin ningún aviso issei fue rodeado de una energía dorada al igual que el Monitor fueron teletransportados hacia un lugar desconocido mientras que los Centinelas del Oráculo se retiraban del lugar luego de exterminar a los floods restantes del lugar.

Al fin había acabado esta pesadilla….

…o tal vez no….

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido.

Nuevamente en un lugar totalmente blanco, tan blanco que ni siquiera puede excusar algún sonido, como si este lugar no hubiera alguien con vida, el piso también era blanco y en todo su alrededor no había nada como si este lugar no conociera un fin.

Issei al ver que estaba en un lugar desolado, saco nuevamente su espada de Energía ya que era la única arma que le quedaba ya que las demás se les había agotado la munición al igual que se había quedado sin granadas de fragmentación o de Plasma.

\- ¿Cortana me puedes oírme? -Pregunto en tono de orden Issei a su compañera virtual en ver si en este lugar había comunicación

Sin éxito alguno.

-Tchh... ¿Cortana … ¿Ddraig me pueden Oírme? -Pregunto nuevamente par Cortana y para Ddraig sin éxito alguno nuevamente.

Issei ahora se comenzaba a preocupar en donde estaba en este lugar tan…vacío y carente de vida.

Y en eso Issei recordó al monitor que le había ayudado en su anterior misión.

-Chispa Culpable 343, te encuentras aquí-Pregunto nuevamente ahora para el monitor que le ayudo en la misión de la Biblioteca donde esperaba alguna repuesta o que alguien estuviera vivo en este lugar desolado.

Al ver que no había nadie de este lugar, Issei camino por algunos minutos tratando de asimilar las cosas y ver en donde estarían sus compañeros.

\- (Sigo preguntándome en donde estará Cortana y Ddraig, hasta en el monitor)-Pensó Issei en donde estarán sus compañeros que según deberían estar luego de que acabara esta misión.

Y justamente que Issei desactivo su espada de energía para guardarla en su cinturón sintió una presencia un tanto perceptible para el pelicastaño spartan

-Con que sobreviviste y pudiste llegar hasta aquí…Eres alguien interesante Seekiryutei-Dijo una voz femenina muy suave detrás del Spartan que se sobresaltó un poco donde Issei se dio la vuelta en donde se originó esa voz y nada

No había nadie de este lugar.

\- (ya me está afectando el estrés por tantas misiones)-Pensó a si mismo Issei en ver que tanto estrés de las misiones ya le estaban afectando física y emocionalmente.

Y nuevamente otra presencia diferente sintió Issei.

\- (Veo que has sobrevivido a la prueba, se ve que aun te falta mucho camino, pero vas por buen camino Seekiryutei)-Dijo una voz, pero ahora una masculina con todo grave que nuevamente sobresalto a Issei envainado nuevamente su espada de energía dándose la vuelta

Y ningún rastro de esas voces a lo cual Issei se quedó quieto mientras guardaba su espada y nuevamente trato de comunicarse sea con Cortana, ddraig o con el Monitor

Hasta que nuevamente y no solo una sino 2 presencias aparecieron detrás suyo.

Issei no dudo dos veces y nuevamente desenvaino su espada de energía dándose la vuelta y para su sorpresa esta vez se ha topado con dos personas que nunca ha visto.

El primer sujeto era un hombre de tez clara con mirada seria y severa de cabellera medio-larga tipo Melena que le llega al cuello, su altura es de 1.90 metros de altura y complexión esbelta. vestido con porte de general con ropa de color negro con bordados de color azul claro, con una gabardina rojo con detalles amarillos al igual que pantalones y botas de combate del mismo color que el traje.

Mientras que la siguiente era una joven hermosa mujer de 20 a 22 años de edad con una expresión de suavidad y tranquilidad, de tez clara caucásica, ojos azules zafiro, y una larga cabellera rubia clara ondulada que le llega a su espalda, y en cuanto a sus vestimentas consta de un largo vestido de color purpura que mostraba su hermosa figura en especial su busto y su cintura, llevaba un par de tacones blanco y una especie de tiara en su cabeza.

Isse se quedó estático al ver a estas dos personas que tan solo sentir la presencia de ellos es tanta que viera a dos grandes oponentes al nivel de Ddraig pero su percepción de ellos es tranquilidad que de hostilidad dando un respiro al pelicastaño.

-Ufufu veo que se quedó sorprendido al vernos-Comento la mujer con una sonrisa suave a Issei quien se quedó sonrojado al ver a la hermosa mujer

-Hm me sorprende de que el novato aun haya sobrevivido hasta esta alturas-También comento el sujeto con cierto sarcasmo a Issei que alzo la ceja y eso que aun porta su casco de Spartan para que no miran su expresión.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? -Pregunto Issei de manera cauta hacia los dos sujetos que vieron al Spartan Seekiryutei al ver que seguía cauto al verlos.

-Tranquilo Chaval que no te haremos nada, solo venimos en hablar-Dijo el sujeto peliazul a Issei que se tranquilo en ver que no es hostil, pero a unas no baja la guardia.

\- ¿Todavía aun no me han respondido a mi pregunta? -Pregunto nuevamente Issei a los dos sujetos que seguían sin responder sus nombres al Spartan.

-Como veo Ddraig-Chan se te olvido de mencionarnos-Dijo la rubia y le sorprendió a Issei en que ellos supieran la existencia de Ddraig.

Y justamente que Issei iba a hablar nuevamente a preguntarles, una voz reconocida para Issei y de los sujetos les hacía muy familiar.

-Hey no me culpen todo a mi Blezard y Elsha, ya le había dicho a issei sobre ustedes, pero por tanto estrés en misiones se le olvido-Respondió Ddraig de manera simple que causo que se rieran un poco ahora los llamados Elsha, Blezard mientras que Issei está molesto en que su compañero se apareciera en estos momentos, o estaba dormido o lo ignoraba…o ambas cosas.

-Oh hola Ddraig, me alegro que nos contactara con el nuevo Seekiryutei, y veo que has elegido bien al nuevo usuario-Dijo Blezard tanto a Ddraig e Issei con tono tranquilo.

-También me alegra de verte Ddraig-Chan-Dijo Elsha con tono alegre en escuchar nuevamente la voz de Ddraig.

-Ddraig…quienes son ellos exactamente porfavor-Pregunto nuevamente pero ahora para Ddraig en saber quiénes eran Blezard y Elsha.

-Si yo también quisiera saberlo Ddraig-Tambien se había metido de una manera sorprendente Cortana apareciendo detrás de Issei con una mirada Seria que se sintió intimidado el castaño.

-Veamos…el primero es Blezard es uno de tantos usuarios de la Booster Gear que fue portado en las época del renacimiento, de origen Inglés, fue un legendario usuario que estuvo en la guerra de las Rosa donde logro consolidar el poder de los Tudor y mantener fuere el Reino de Inglaterra, mientras que Elsha, es la segunda usuaria de la booster gear en la época medieval en plenas guerras Nórdicas donde tiene el título de ''La Dragona Nórdica Carmesí'' por sus hazañas heroicas ante los demás nórdicos- Tanto Elsha y Blezard han sido los pocos usuarios que han logrado ser los mejores usuarios de la Booster Gear que han exisitido-Comento Ddraig contado con todo detalles a Cortana e Issei en Blezard e Elsha, y se sorprendieron muchos que eran cierto las leyendas comentadas por Ddraig.

Jamás se esperaron en toparse en primera persona a los antiguos usuarios de Ddraig, en verdad cada vez había cosas que lo sorprendía.

-Ufufu veo que los sorprendió nuestra presencia, tranquilos que estamos aquí en son de paz ya que queríamos conocer en primera persona a Cortana y a Issei-Dijo Elsha de manera tranquila con una sonrisa que provoco que se sonrojara nuevamente a Issei cosa que noto Cortana y provoco que tuviera una mirada asesina al pobre castaño y causara risas en Ddraig y en Blezard.

-Vale vale, ya tranquilos todos ahora que todos estamos reunidos aquí te hemos traído aquí para que hablemos de forma seria Issei-Dijo Ddraig o Cortana a Issei llamándolo la atención al pelicastaño en ver porque está aquí en su subconsciente

Ahora que todos pusieron atención lo que quería decir Ddraig tanto Elsha, Blezard, Cortana e Issei se reunieron para ver lo que tendría que Decir el dragón de gales a ellos/as.

-Bueno antes de comenzar, es un gusto y un honor en conocerlos por primera vez Blezard y Elsha, he oído mucho de ustedes por Ddraig-Dijo Issei de manera respetuosa ante la presencia de Blezard que este asintió con una sonrisa mientras que con Elsha le sonreía de manera cariñosa aumentando más su sonrojo en el pelicastaño.

-El sentimiento es vuestro también Issei-Dijieron al unísono tanto Blezard y Elsha también felices en conocer al nuevo usuario de Ddraig.

-Bueno socio sé que te estas preguntando el porqué de esa misión digámoslo infernal, complicada y suicida en pocas palabras…bueno eso lo planeamos tanto Cortana y yo-Dijo Ddraig a Issei revelando en que esta misión no fue de nada aleatoria, sino que fue planeada por sus compañeros.

Y antes de que el castaño volviera a preguntarle a Ddraig, Cortana decide interrumpirlo.

-Lo hicimos para ver tus puntos débiles y ver hasta tu punto de quiebre y veo que lo logramos-Dijo Cortana a su compañero dejando un poco asombrado Issei en ver que ella junto a Ddraig habían planeado esa misión simulada solamente para descubrir las debilidades que aún tiene el castaño.

-y ahora me pregunto, porque hicieron tal cosa chicos/as-Pregunto Issei a Ddraig y a Cortana por qué hicieron tal cosa en estudiarlo en plena misión mortal que estuvo.

Cortana con un leve suspiro decidió hablar de manera sincera viendo a la expresión de Blezard y de Elsha que era hora que hablara con Issei.

-Issei sé que ya estás preparado para enfrentarte ante cualquier amenaza que se te enfrente, y lo hemos visto al enfrentarte ante criminales, demonios callejeros, renegados, Ángeles caídos o criaturas sobrenaturales, pero desde hace meses me ha preocupado mucho tu dependencia del armamento dado por el jefe y has descuidado otras habilidades necesarias como la estrategia, el uso de la Booster Gear y en otros elementos para que en casos de emergencias ya tengas una contraofensiva en caso de que no tengas armas con que te respaldes, no es que seamos duros pero teníamos que darte una misión donde dependieran otras habilidades que has adquirido y vimos que tienes puntos fuertes pero a la vez débiles Issei-Dijo Cortana de manera muy dura y sincera a Issei y este se quedó callado pero se quedó pensando en ver que si dependía mucho del armamento aunque fuera limitado le daba cierta ventaja, aunque odiara admitirlo que ella tiene la razón en que últimamente ha dependido mucho del armamento y poco en la booster gear y en el uso de estrategias.

Odiara decirlo, pero Cortana tiene la razón en regañarlo en este punto, y vio que tanto Ddraig, Elsha, Blezard y Cortana le tienen algo planeado al castaño.

-Y es por ello que me pusisteis en esta misión de estas criaturas-Pregunto nuevamente Issei a su compañera y esta asintió.

-Sí, y ahora que hemos detectado los puntos débiles que tienes ahora, podremos concentrarnos nuevamente en un entrenamiento mucho más riguroso pero integral para tu formación como Spartan Seekiryutei-Dijo Nuevamente Cortana llamando la atención de su compañero en especial cuando dijo la palabra entrenamiento.

El pelicastaño al ver que su compañera tenía razón que debía volver a entrenar, sabía que tendría unos meses estresantes no le quedaba más opción que resignarse y aceptar lo que tendría que pasar.

-Bien Cortana, Como será este nuevo entrenamiento que tienes en mente, que es lo que hay que hacer-Pregunto Issei ya resignado ante Cortana y los invitados de Ddraig que están felices en ver que Issei hallara aceptado en las críticas que le dio Cortana, por suerte era compresible.

-Bueno Socio por mi parte volveremos a entrenar con la Booster Gear y manejarlo en caso de que te enfrentes a oponentes de mejor calibre-Dijo Dddraig a Issei

-Por mi parte, entrenaremos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que ahí andas muy flojo, así que nos centraremos desde la pelea callejera a un estilo que sea más apto para que luches en caso de que no tengas armas o munición-Dijo Blezard al pelicastaño

-En mi caso entrenaremos lo que es la magia draconiana, donde creo que tienes escasa experiencia, asi que comenzaremos lo más básico-Dijo Elsha a Issei

-Ya por mi parte hay que volver a las estrategias que creo que la has abandonado asi que me asegurare para que recuerdes y puedas vivir para contarlos-Dijo Cortana a issei.

El castaño al ver que tendría mucho que entrenar ahora con los primeros usuarios de la booster gear con Blezard y Elsha junto con Ddraig y Cortana en varios ámbitos que se encontraba débiles o limitantes tendría que entrenar mucho de ahora en adelante para que no volviera a repetir la misión de la biblioteca.

-Bien creo que hay mucho que hacer de ahora en adelante Cortana…por donde comenzamos-Dijo Issei aceptando en todo sentido el nuevo entrenamiento que tendría de ahora de adelante.

Ante eso Cortana ya un poco más aliviada en que su compañero castaño hallara aceptado, ahora tendría que pedirle otra cosa más y esperaba que este cediera.

-Antes de comenzar Issei, quiero hacerte una apuesta-Propuso Cortana llamando la atención a los involucrados en especial el castaño, era muy raro en que su compañera apostara.

-Bien dispara de una vez Cortana-Dijo Issei de manera seria.

-Si completas nuevamente tu entrenamiento en seis meses, volverás a las misiones de mercenario…pero si te tardas más de lo necesario…iras al Colegio Kuoh y te graduaras ahí como todo un chico adolescente debe ir.

Varios meses después

Han pasado entr meses desde que el Spartan Seekiryutei Issei Hyodou había retornado el entrenamiento impuesto por Cortana, Ddraig, Elsha y Blezard luego de su misión en teoría exitosa, pero al final resulto desastrosa al ver las debilidades notables en el castaño.

Estos meses habían sido el infierno en la tierra por parte de Issei ya que por parte de Cortana y de sus compañeros se lo timaron enserio su entrenamiento hasta sentir que lo estaban exprimiendo hasta sus últimos límites físicos y emocionales

Por donde comenzar….veamos con Blezard fue feroz a la hora de entrenarlo de manera física con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que fue lo más brutal que ha sentido Issei, desde comenzar con entrenamientos extremos de todo el día con acondicionamiento físico a entrar de fondo a las artes marciales donde el castaño se adaptó al combate cuerpo a cuerpo urbano marine, donde es una variante de las artes marciales mixtas con combate callejero, durante meses Blezard no tuvo misericordia alguna a Issei que era el saco de Box donde terminaba noqueado o bien adolorido, y se agradecía a sí mismo en que fuera Dragon ya que si fuera humano hubiera perecido a las primeas semanas en el entrenamiento de Blezard.

Mientras con Ddraig, por parte de su compañero Draconico este nuevamente retorno el entrenamiento en el uso de la booster gear que en lo cual vio a su socio que no ha usado mucho su sacred gear y eso le preocupaba en que en el peor de los casos que se quedara sin munición, tendría una mejor opción ne usar la sacred ante amenazas mucho más peligrosos que demonios callejeros o seres de poco nivel, y este entrenamiento lo itensifico mas para que usara mejor la sacred gear en cualquier momento y en cualquier situación que lo acreditara, manejar nuevamente el Dragon Shoot desde el nivel más bajo hasta el máximo nivel para causar el máximo daño a sus enemigos, y en aprovechar en que algunas de sus armas eran de plasma, mejorarlos para que su manejo fuera de manera ilimitada, para el alivio del castaño.

Con Elsha, esta fue un poco flexible en cuanto al entrenamiento, esta se centró en el manejo de la magia combinando con la booster gear para complementar el entrenamiento fue un poco más pasable y tranquilo para Issei al tener una maestra accesible y tranquila.

Ya con Cortana era repasar nuevamente con estrategias planeadas e improvisadas en cualquier situación que se le situé al castaño, eso fue lo más tortuoso que tuvo que pasar con la chica virtual que actuaba como una capitana a la hora de ordenar causando más estrés y discusiones entre Issei y Cortana.

Y eso solo fueron durante unos largos seis meses que Issei tuvo que sobrevivir ante su riguroso entrenamiento y peor aún que también en ese tiempo tampoco no pudo ir misiones solicitadas debido a su entrenamiento aburriendo más a Issei, por lo económico no le preocupaba ya que había ahorrado mucho las misiones anteriores, pero le gustaba participar en una misión para poder desahogarse en enfrentarse a cualquier rival.

Pero ahora tendría que conformarse con el entrenamiento que está recibiendo que cada día iba aumentando su dificultad hasta el punto de caer el agotamiento extremo llegando a estos casos necesarios.

Aunque issei hizo todo lo posible en terminar s entrenamiento durante estos seis meses programados, no lo pudo terminar ante su mala suerte tuvo que pagar la apuesta hecha con Cortana, que esta Ultima está muy feliz en poder vencer al Spartan ya que quiere brindarle a Issei un nuevo rumbo con una vida tranquila como estudiante en la preparatoria que estar de mercenario a sueldo por el mejor postor.

Pero antes de que Cortana pudiera buscara opciones de colegios en Kuoh, en su base de datos le había llegado un correo electrónico donde pedía los servicios de mercenario de Issei provocando un suspiro en Cortana.

-Issei tienes una suerte endemoniada...tenemos una última misión por completar-Dijo Cortana al Spartan donde este se emocionó al ver que tendría nuevamente misiones.

-Bien Cortana explica de que trata esta misión-Respondio Issei con tono alegre en ver que tendría accion luego de un tiempo de re-entrenamiento, y ahora pondría todo en práctica todo lo aprendido

-Se va tratar de una misión de guardaespaldas, hay que proteger a una líder de una facción sobrenatural llamada Yasaka y su hija y heredera Kunou, se ha visto en su territorio un batallón de demonios renegados con Ángeles caídos desertores planeando asaltar y secuestrarlas, se nos han informado que debemos ir lo más rápido posible para detenerlos-Informo de manera muy detallada Cortana a Issei contemplando que tendría que hacer una vez ue llegaran a este territorio tendría que hacerlo a su estilo

Rapido y sin problemas

-Muy bien Cortana, a donde hay que ir-Pregunto finalmente Issei a su compañera donde esta mostraba un mapa tridimensional mostrando la ubicación que le había dado la solicitante de la misión.

-A Kyoto-Respondio finalmente Cortana a Issei y este con su reloj puesto activo nuevamente su armadura de Spartan mostrando su fuerte armadura rojo carmesí con la visera de color naranja.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Pero antes los reviews.

KRT215

Gracias por el review, y si se que estas dolido por la muerte del Spartan 117 inlcuso ami me dolio su muerte pero velo desde ese punto…ya estaba en las ultimas y quería terminar dignamente con una muerte tranquila pudiendo descansar en paz, y bueno ahora que su legado esta con Issei estará en mejores manos y hara un buen trabajo como nuevo Spartan asi que tu tranquilo

miguelzero24

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara y me alegro que te gustara la escena de la bomba, lo que pasa que la use al ver la película del Punisher y pensé que seria una buena idea y veo que acerté hehehe.

alexzero

buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si se que me tome mucho tiempo pero ueo ya estoy aquí nuevamente para sorprenderlos mas, y bueno espero que puedas disfrutarlo.

fanfic meister

buenas amigo, gracias por el review y si en este fic veras a un Issei badass como un mercenario neutral ante las demás facciones pero tiene un buen equilibro entre luz y oscuridad como le ha enseñado el jefe maestros antes de partir, al igual que el el puede ser despiadado con sus enemigos pero de buen corazón con los que protege. Y ya veras cuales serán las próximas aliadas o tratados que hara Issei, tu solo espéralo.

Primordialdragon

Buenas amigo, en primera gracias por el apoyo dado al fic en verdad te agradezco de corazón y me alegra que te gustara y ya estoy viendo como Cortana se volverá humana, y espero sorprenderte, ya que me gustaría que Cortana este con Issei, y tranquilo con el harem que será controlable.

CCSakuraforever

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara y ya pronto veras mas habilidades en Issei mientras consigue nuevos aliados.

WarRedMachine20

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te guste la historia y espero seguir sorprendiente mas y gracias por los respetos, espero seguir ganándomelos arduamente.

Tryndamer95

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, espero seguir sorprendiéndote.

arinasution5

buenas amigo, gracias por el review.

Zafir09

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara y como vez Issei ya están en misiones como Mercenario a Sueldo y si ya se vio uno d etantos romances con la Serafina y habrá mucho mas, y si Issei gracias al entrenamiento dell Master Chief tiene un buen equilibro de luz y oscuridad al igualo lo celosa que puede ser y ya veras como tendrá un cuerpo Cortana.

Broly999

Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y si el Inquisidor aparecerá y se llevara una noticia amarga en que su compañero fallecio, pero alegrae en que vera el legado del master chief vivo en Issei como el nuevo Spartan, hmmm y en cuanto a seguir la continuación de Hal Guardians en usar al Didacta y los Forerruners en el mundo de DxD….hmm suena interesante la propuesta y descuida que jugare halo 4 para adaptarme a la historia y ver si la adapto.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0

Buenas amigo gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara y espero seguir sorprendiéndote mas amigo.

JosDXDARK

Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara, y en cuanto al fallo que tendrá Cortana como en Halo 4 o que se vuelve la antagonista en Halo 5, no lo creo, se mantendrá como en las demás sagas en especial en halo 3.

Yae Sakura

Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gustara el fic, y claro que lo continuare a mi debido timpo y en cuanto a Rias y Akeno hmmm no creo que estén en el harem, pero si podrían ser compañeras o aliadas.

Black Etherias833

Buenas amigo, gracias por el apoyo dado al fic y bueno gracias por seguirme por este fic y espero no decepcionarte en este capitulo y puedas disfrutarlo amigo.

Bueno amigos en primera muchas gracias por esperar por todo este tiempo que me han esperado por este capituo de halo Dxd y debo admitir que este capitulo ya estaba desde hace meses pero tengo un compañero y socio que me recomendio que lo viera pero no podria por motivos personales al igual que en mi caso que también me faltaba revisar detalles al capitulo

Y bueno como vieron, Issei tuvo que volver al entrenamiento con Cortana y Ddraig junto con dos nuevos aliados que son Elsha y Blezard que estos también se les unio el entrenamiento a Issei.

No si antes sentir una misión de simulación virtual que para le punto de vista de Issei s sintió muy real tan real que pensó que no la contaria ya que tuvo que enfrentar al peor enemigo de su maestro…los temidos Floods (Co-Antagonistas de la trilogía de Halo)

Ya por ultimo por parte de Cortana esta ultima le daría una misión mas antes de que entrara al colegio Kuoh y tendrá otro encuentro mas que será con la líder de los Youkais, Yasaka y su hija Kunou.

Ya con eso finalizado en la misión, Issei ahora si tendrá que ir al colegio Kuoh, donde tendrá una vida…lo mas normal que se pueda antes de que entre de fondo sobre el tema de lo sobrenatural y de próximos enfrentamientos. Y bueno de en adelante comenzara otro arco donde será lo de previo a lo sucedido de Kyoto y sobre Yaska y Kunou.

Antes de despedirme, mi socio y compañero Aten92 que es mi beta reader y mi guía en este cross no tuvo el tiempo para hacer el chequeo que comúnmente siempre me revisaba los capítulos y ver si andaba bien o mal, pero debido que andaba ocupado en otros asuntos, no tuo el tiempo necesario para revisarlo. Pero Aten92 me dio autorización para subir el capituo antes del final de 2018.

Y si gustan esperar, mas adelante si es posible tanto Aten92 y su servidor Anakin Namikaze hara una reeditacion de este capitulo para mejorarlo y hacer su buena definición.

Ahora si les agradezco mucho por todo este tiempo que han estado esperando por este capitulo y en verdad agradezco mucho su espera, y me he dedicado el tiempo que tengo disponlbe para jugar finalmente Halo 4 y Halo 5 guardians donde puedo afirmar mas sobre la franquicia de Halo y asi manejarlo bien en los próximos capítulos que habrá en un futuro

Bueno ahora si me siento mas libre y comodo en ver que ya podre enviarles este capitulo para todos e irme con la cara en frente luego de todo este tiempo de altibajos, puedo dormir tranquilamente luego de publicar el fic.

Y les quiero desearles un próximo año 2019

Sin mas me despido

Hasta la proxima


End file.
